Volturi & CO
by Solenn-la
Summary: Volturi & Co est un magazine qui relate la vie des Volturi interviews, dossiers, enquêtes... . Fic' parfois loufoque. En co-écriture par Manon-la et Solenn-la.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi, lecteur ou lectrice,

_« Volturi & Co »_ est un magazine sur les Volturi rempli d'enquêtes, de dossiers, d'interviews, d'articles en tous genres, conseils vampiriques ou encore courrier des lecteurs. Plongez dans l'univers loufoque, sans pitié, inquiétant ou fascinant, selon votre point de vue de nos vampires carnivores préférés XD. Comme les Volturi sont des personnages sur lesquelles nous ne connaissons pas grand-chose nous avons beaucoup imaginé.

Nous nous efforcerons de poster régulièrement.

En espérant que notre fic' vous plaise.

Bonne lecture,

Les co-auteures _Manon-la_ et _Solenn-la_.

_Solenn-la_ : Pour la petite info, j'ai déjà posté des reviews sous le nom de _la folle_.


	2. Aro ou l'enthousiasme incarné ?

ARO OU L'ENTHOUSIASME INCARNE

_Par Manon-la, le 28/03/2008_

Les idées reçues. Les préjugés. Tout le monde en a. (Ne dites pas le contraire !!)

Dans le cas qui nous intéresse, ils concernent les vampires, leur caractère surtout. On les voit froids hautains et même tristes parfois.

Ex : X (Désolée j'ai été obligée de garder l'anonymat sous peine de voir mon voir mon espérance de vie réduire considérablement ce qui n'est pas voyez-vous mon souhait le plus cher !)

Mais il y a des exceptions ou plutôt une exception (ah la la chère langue française la ou les exception(s) qui confirme(nt) la règle, mais bon que serions nous sans elles !) Cette exception… ARO … une bonne humeur à toute épreuve, un enthousiasme parfois … déconcertant, et aussi un des chefs des Volturi, qui se démarque par ses célèbres lubies et nombreuses excentricités et son légendaire enthousiasme (Je sais je me répète) mais bon un tel enthousiasme a plus de 2000 ans…

(Au fait Jane a créé son fan-club si vous voulez y adhérer inscrivez vous auprès de moi ou de Solenn-la)

Enfin bref voici une petite interview d'Aro auquel j'ai demandé de nous décrire sa journée type :

ARO : Ma journée type ? Je regarde le lever du soleil, au fait c'est donc ça une interview, génial ! Ah les humains ont de ses idées !!

MOI : Euuuh… Ne pourrait-on pas retourner au sujet s'il vous plaît ?

ARO : Oui, oui ! Mais quelle idée !!

MOI : S'il vous plaît…

ARO : Donc après avoir regardé le soleil, je lis un de vos « romans » les humains ont vraiment une imagination débordante !!

MOI : Oh et quelles sont vos types d'histoires préférées ?

ARO : J'adore les histoires de vampires – _sourire carnassier_-, les histoires policières, et aussi tout ce qui est fantastique et la science-fiction. J'aime aussi beaucoup, comment dites-vous déjà ? Ah oui ! les histoires à l'eau de rose. Étonnant, non ?

MOI : Hum vous avez vraiment une personnalité…disons…complexe...- _complètement barge, oui-._

ARO : Vous disiez ?

MOI : Rien, rien sinon après la lecture ?

ARO : A 10H réunion avec Marcus et Caïus sur l'état du monde des vampires et autres choses importantes et ensuite sur l'importation de notre nourriture –_re-sourire carnassier et me regarde fixement._

MOI, _d'une voix pas très assurée : _Je …vois…Vous avez dit aimer beaucoup la science-fiction que pensez-vous de la technologie ?

ARO : Oui j'ai d'ailleurs découvert récemment la télévision -_ses yeux brillent –_

MOI _heureusement depuis le temps que ça existe : _Et qu'aimez vous y regarder ?

ARO : Oh ma série préférée est Amour, Gloire et Beauté et j'adore les publicités (cf. voir chapitre Félix à paraitre)

_Un léger coup à la porte le ramène à la réalité et on me signifie que l'interview est terminée_

Au revoir chers lecteurs et à bientôt.

MANON-LA


	3. Jane

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et tous (s'il y en a). Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir été aussi longue à poster ce chapitre mais entre un emploi du temps chargé et une maman qui surveille la consommation de l'ordi c'est pas toujours facile ! Je sais l'excuse est peut-être pourrie mais c'est la vérité ! Je suis vraiment DÉ-SO-LÉE !! Les prochains chapitres sont déjà en cours d'écriture.

Réponse aux reviews :

**EdwardETbella** : Merci pour ta review ! (tu as été la 1ère) Oui, notre idée n'est pas courante, c'est pour ça qu'on le fait ! XD Ne t'en fais pas les prochains chapitres seront plus longs.

**Theriel** : Merci pour la review ! Nous sommes très contentes que ça t'ait fait rire et que ça te plaise !

**Violette** : Contentes que ça te plaise aussi ! Merci d'voir mis une review !

**Praes** : Merci pour la review ! C'est cool que tu trouves ça marrant toi aussi ! C'est justement pour que ça change qu'on fait cette fic' ! (les seules tarées à faire une fic' sur les Volturi) Voilà la suite ! _Solenn-la :_ _Allez voir sa fic' elle est trop bien, ça s'appelle __elfes de sang__ !_

**XxjustineblainxX : **Merci pour tes reviews ! Ne t'en fais pas, si tu aimes le loufoque, tu vas être servie ! XD Eh, oui, Aro, un des vampires les plus puissants de la planète, regarde Amour, Gloire et Beauté, un des trucs les plus pourris ! Il faudrait lui dire quels sont les bons trucs à voir.

Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

_Par Solenn-la, le 13/04/2008_

Contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens pensent les vampires et les humains ont énormément de points communs. Par exemple: les sentiments. Les sentiments comme la rage, l'amour, la tristesse ou la peur. Peur qui, pour la plupart des vampires, se résume en très peu de choses. En seulement quatre lettres. Quatre lettres qui ont fait émigrer certains, tuer beaucoup d'autres. Quatre lettres qui ont incontestablement une grande influence et une grande puissance. Quatre lettres redoutées de l'Arctique à l'Antarctique – destination idéale pour les nouveaux-nés à cause de la très très faible densité, pour les amateurs d'animaux marins, les recherchés politique (si, si, ça existe !) et, bien entendu, tous les fans du filme La Marche de l'Empereur – et du Japon aux États-Unis en passant bien sûr par tous les déserts, forêts et autres. Quatre lettres qui forment un mot, un nom : Jane. J comme J'adooore torturer et tuer, a comme admire Aro, n comme nunuche Moi : Non, Jane, ne me tue pas, je dois absolument terminer le chapitre ! Et c'était pour plaisanter ! Tu es tellement cruelle que si je ne mets pas un peu d'humour les lecteurs vont s'enfuir en courant ! Jane, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Aro : Ma très chère Jane, si tu la tues je ne recevrais plus mon abonnement à l'hebdomadaire Volturi & Co et se serait regrettable… Les deux vampires partent. M : Ouf ! et e comme EF-FRAY-AN-TE ! Niark, niark. (C'est le rire sadique et terrorisant de Jane) Jane, 

une femme petite, châtain-clair, les yeux rouges et d'un sadisme à toute épreuve. Néanmoins, il reste un espoir. Espoir qui réside dans un sentiment. Sentiment connu de tous. Sentiment aveuglant. Non ce n'est pas de l'amour mais cela pourrait s'y apparenter. Tout le monde le sait Jane éprouve une adoration totale et inconditionnée pour son maître, Aro. Adoration qui, en y réfléchissant bien, est de la vénération fanatique du culte Aronien cf. le dossier n°1 sur les sectes des vampires – à paraître.Une récente enquête menée par vos journalistes parlerait d'autels et de sanctuaires. M : AAAAHH !! Non Jane ! Ne me tue pas ! Jane très énervée… A : Jane, très chère, que t'ai-je dit précédemment ? Les deux vampires repartent. Moi, gros soupir de soulagement. Décidemment, les Volturi n'ont pas la même idée de la liberté de la presse et d'expression que nous autres. Donc pour comprendre cette adulation hors du commun (même chez les vampires) il faut remonter au temps où Jane était encore humaine.

Nous sommes au XVIIIème siècle en Angleterre dans un des nombreux villages qui existent alors. Dans un des ces nombreux villages se trouve une maisonnette. Dans cette maisonnette se trouve une jeune femme. Et cette jeune femme est seule ; ses parentes s'étant fait emporter un par le choléra, une par la peste. Cette jeune femme est petite, châtain-clair, a les yeux presque rouge sang et porte une robe. Cette robe est déchirée par endroit, usée par les ans, rendue couleur terre par la saleté. Saleté tout aussi présente sur sa propriétaire. Propriétaire qui ne s'en formalise pas et qui se drape dans sa dignité. Dignité qui transparaît dans son maintien droit et son port de tête fier malgré l'hostilité des autres. Oui, la jeune femme est rejetée. Ils l'appellent La Bizarre, L'Étrange, La Sorcière, Le Démon, La Folle. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle regarde les animaux s'entretuer, agoniser, souffrir… Ils lui jettent de la terre, des pierres, ils lui crachent dessus, ils l'ignorent. Ils considèrent que ses yeux rouges sont les flammes de l'Enfer ; son âme est damnée après tout. Enfin…

Un jour ou une nuit, source non confirmée, désolée mais les archives n'étaient pas très performantes à cette époque-là Jane se promenait dans la forêt près de chez elle. Au bout de quelques temps, encore ces incompétentes archives !! elle vit un homme. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et put constater qu'il possédait des yeux rouges bordeaux, une peau parcheminée mais d'une pâleur cadavérique et qu'elle avait une irrésistible envie de toucher sa peau.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda soudai l'homme arrivé devant elle en moins d'une seconde.

« - Jane. »

« - Et tu n'as pas peur, Jane… »

« - Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? »

L'homme l'observa pendant de logues minutes avant de dire :

« - Tu as les yeux rouges, Jane, comment cela se fait-il ? »

« - 'Chais pas. Les autres disent que c'est parce que mon âme est damnée. »

« - Est-ce si important ? »

« - Non. »

« - Tu me plais, Jane. » dit l'homme après un moment de réflexion. « Dis-moi voudrais-tu que moi, Aro, je t'offre une autre vie ? »

« - Une autre vie ? » répéta la jeune femme les yeux brillant.

« - Et Alec ? » se souvint-elle soudain. « Mon jumeau ? »

« - Il viendrait avec nous, évidemment. Alors, acceptes-tu ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« - Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il très enthousiaste. Enthousiaste encore et toujours XD

Il lui tendit une main que la jeune femme serra puis, la seconde d'après, elle sentit des crocs dans sa chair…

Trois jours plus tard, elle reprit conscience dans le domaine des Volturi avec son frère. Aro, son « maître », vint la voir et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jane qui commença sa nouvelle vie sous la protection de l'étoile Sadisme et du maître incontesté, Aro…

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Personnellement je l'aime bien mais le dialogue avec Aro me paraît un peu bâclé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous avez des suggestions, des envies, si vous voulez vous inscrire dans le fan-club d'Aro ou autres… n'hésitez pas ! Totalement HS mais si vous voulez voir un film sur les vampires et les loups-garous, alors, Underworld est fait pour vous ! (2 films)

À très bientôt chers lecteurs ou chères lectrices !


	4. Une demande plutôt inattendue

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Je suis DÉSOLÉE de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais je suis partie en vacances combiné à des révisions pour le second brevet blanc… Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !! C'est promis !! Bonne lecture !!

**Arya15 :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est très encourageant ! Tant si tu trouves ça drôle : c'est le but !

**Ellana :** Merci pour tes reviews et les encouragements ! Voilà la suite ! Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi c'est mieux qu'Aro regarde Amour, gloire et beauté au lieu des feux de l'amour. Ne t'en fais pas pour Félix, le prochain chapitre est sur lui. Et tes désirs sont des ordres tu verras Félix dans la tenue demandée (mais pas dans le prochain chapitre).

Et, au fait, tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que tu trouves ta review pourrie, au moins, tu postes !

**XxjustineblainxX :** Merci pour les encouragements ! C'est cool si tu as aimé le chapitre. Pour l'inscription dans le fan club d'Aro il faut qu'on se procure le questionnaire d'adhésion (fait par Jane évidemment) ainsi que le règlement. Tu veux qu'on te l'envoie par mail (laisse ton adresse) ou dans un chapitre ?

**Praes :** Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas si elle est courte, au moins, tu en postes une !

_Par Solenn-la, le 5/5/2008_

Les vampires, comme nous le savons, vivent très longtemps. De ce fait, ils peuvent constater les différents changements de l'Humanité. Et certaines choses ne changent pas et ne changeront sûrement jamais. Prenons en exemple les rumeurs. Les rumeurs… Probablement aussi vieilles que les hommes. Et, par définition, les rumeurs circulent très très vite. De nos jours, toutes sortes de rumeurs courent. Et, parmi toutes ces rumeurs (vraies ou fausses), il y en a une qui ressort. La plus folle, évidemment. La plus choquante tant elle est surprenante. Une rumeur qui avait rapidement fait le tour de la communauté vampirique. Voyons un exemple de circulation de rumeurs :

« - Au fait connaissez-vous les derniers bruits qui courent ? » demanda Tanya aux Cullen.

« - Vas-y, raconte ! » s'exclama Rosalie.

« - Il paraîtrait que de plus en plus de Volturi quittent Volterra… »

« - Hein ? » réagit très élégamment Emmett.

« - Quoi ? » demanda Carlisle médusé.

« - Ah… » dit simplement Alice.

« - … », Jasper, fidèle à lui-même.

« - Euh… », fit Rosalie.

« - D'accord », murmura Edward.

« - Mais… pourquoi ? » questionna Esmée.

« - C'est justement ce qu'il faudrait découvrir », répondit Tanya d'un air conspirateur.

Vous avez pu voir que ce n'est pas très différent pour les humains. Enfin, la rumeur était vraie. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être les vampires fuiaient Volterra comme des lapins détalant devant un chasseur.

_À Forks_

« - Alice ? Qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda Carlisle.

« - Marcus et Caïus, sur le territoire des loups… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sept vampires végétariens se précipitent sur le territoire des loups qui n'allaient évidemment pas apprécier. Arrivés à destination, les vampires essayèrent plus ou moins de se placer entre les loups et les deux Volturi (M : Oups ! J'ai failli marquer vieux débris ! XD). Jasper tenta de détendre l'atmosphère, histoire de ne pas tous se faire transformer en macchabés (M : Désolée mais comme j'ai lu l'orthographe dans un livre j'ai eu envie de le placer), mais ne réussi pas vraiment, étant lui-même très stressé.

Au bout de deux minutes l'atmosphère changea radicalement car la tension jusque là palpable fut brisée par Edward et Alice, morts de rire. Le premier avait lu dans les pensées des deux anciens tandis que la deuxième avait vu leur intention. Les regards convergèrent vers eux, curieux sauf pour Marcus et Caïus qui avaient les lèvres plissées. Les Cullen et la meute conclurent que les chefs n'étaient pas à Forks pour rendre visite à Bella. Ce fut Caïus qui prit en premier la parole :

« - Carlisle, mon cher ami, je suis heureux de te voir. »

« - Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous revoir », répondit l'intéressé.

« -Puisque nous sommes dans l'échange des politesses, peut-être que nous pourrions faire les présentations », intervint Marcus.

Les vampires se présentèrent hormis Edward et Alice qui les connaissaient mais, surtout, s'étouffaient toujours de rire depuis dix minutes. Heureusement qu'ils étaient déjà morts ces deux-là ! Vint le tour de présenter les loups. Seth, dans un éclair d'intelligence, grogna.

« - Jeune loup, je te prierai de montrer plus de respect envers tes aînés même si ceux-là sont des vampires », le réprimanda Marcus.

« - Les loups n'ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'en aie rencontré », déclara Caïus d'un ton agacé.

« - Vous connaissez l'existence des loups ?! » interrogea Emmett un peu naïvement.

« - Évidemment ! Depuis un bon moment ! » répondit Marcus.

« - Pourrions-nous savoir la raison de votre venue ? » demanda Esmée en détournant habilement le sujet de la conversation.

Les vétérans eurent l'air gênés.

« - Eh bien… » commença Caïus.

« - Nous venons pour, comment dire… » essaya Marcus.

« - En fait… »

« - Ce serait… »

Vous l'avez compris, même expérimentés, les visiteurs tournaient autour du pot.

« - Vous venez pour quoi bordel ! » explosa Paul - qui avait repris forme humaine – que la présence d'une dizaine de vampires sur leur territoire n'enchantait pas du tout du tout. (Petit rappel : Paul est le plus instable des loups)

S'ensuivit un silence, enfin pas vraiment avec les deux zigotos en pleine crise.

« - Ce que Paul veut dire, c'est que cela fait une heure que vous êtes à Forks et que nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi vous êtes venus », rectifia Carlisle.

À cet instant, il y eut un « ding » sorti d'on-ne-sait-z-où. Les expressions faciales de Marcus et Caïus se modifièrent.

Voici le tableau pou que vous puissiez mieux vous rendre compte de la situation :

Dans la vue d'ensemble des vampires – dont deux se tenant les côtes – au milieu de la meute avec certains sous forme humaine et des deux Volturi, dans une forêt.

Au premier plan, quelques Cullen, Caïus et Marcus et quelques loups.

Au second plan, d'autres Cullen et le reste des loups.

Au fond, Alice et Edward pliés en deux en rigolant et, inévitables, les arbres !

Dans cette scène, nous pouvons voir la diversité des sentiments. (fait des grands gestes tout en parlant) Effectivement, un ange et un lutin en pleine crise de rires, une meute de loups-garous pas contents du tout mais néanmoins curieux, une famille Cullen plus qu'intriguée et un peu, comment dire, désappointée et enfin, les derniers mais pas les moindres (last but not least comme dirait une prof d'anglais) Marcus et Caïus au bord du suicide…

« - Hum, nous vous demandions donc, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? » questionna Rosalie en étouffant un rire.

Il est vrai que voir deux des chefs vampires faire une tête de désespérés suicidaires est un phénomène plutôt rare et assez comique.

« - Nous sommes venus », répliqua Marcus en reprenant un peu contenance, « pour vous demander, comment dit-on déjà ? »

« - Quel est le nom que les humains lui donne ? » fit Caïus.

« - Une… demande… » réfléchit Marcus.

« - Une demande ? » releva Jasper.

« - Une demande d'… » dit Caïus en s'étranglant sur le dernier mot.

« - Ça va pas vous tuer ! » s'écria Quil.

« - Une demande d'asile », lâcha enfin Marcus d'une si petite voix que même l'ouïe surdéveloppée de leurs interlocuteurs eût du mal à entendre.

Interlocuteurs d'ailleurs incrédules puisqu'ils furent tous sur la même longueur d'ondes (pour une fois !) en hurlant un superbe :

« - QUOI ?! »

S'ils n'étaient pas vampires, les Volturi seraient couleur tomate très très mûre. C'est pourquoi je les laisse à leur gêne.

Je tiens cependant à les féliciter. Oui, félicitations à vous, Marcus et Caïus (ainsi que tous les Volturi), car vous avez supporté une telle cacophonie nuit et jour depuis des mois !

Sur ce, chers lecteurs ou chères lectrice, je vous rappelle qu'un vampire est extrêmement dangereux. Surtout lorsqu'il a pour arme un triangle (l'instrument de musique) et encore plus si celui-ci se nomme Aro Volturi.

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Que pensez-vous de la lubie d'Aro ? Encore DÉSOLÉE d'avoir mis si longtemps ! Si vous avez des idées ou des envies, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne journée ou bonne nuit à vous, lecteurs ou lectrices !


	5. Félix et le chat

**Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée, j'ai été longue mais j'avais des problèmes d'ordi ! Bonne lecture !**

**Bella and Edward forever :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements qui nous ont fait super plaisir ! Ne t'en fait pas tu auras plein de moments croustillants à te mettre sous la dent !

Julia : Merci ! Tu sais, Aro est vraiment… particulier, c'est pour ça qu'il a ce genre de « divertissements » !

**XxjustineblainxX :** Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, le rire sera au rendez-vous !

**Ellana :** Ce chapitre parle de Félix mais tu le verras dans sa SU-PER-BE tenue au prochain chapitre ! Bien sûr qu'on a accepté ta demande ! Justement ! Plus c'est loufoque, mieux c'est !

**Violette :** Merci ! Alors le truc du triangle c'est que la dernière lubie d'Aro était de jouer du triangle et qu'il ne faisait que des fausses notes donc tous les vampires en avaient marre et se barraient ! Voilà !

**Allyg1990 :** Merci beaucoup ! Si jamais tu ne comprends pas, dis-le !

FELIX ET LE CHAT

_Par Manon-la le14 /05/2008_

Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais, c'est un fait, j'en reviens toujours à Aro. Aro l'excentrique et le plus bizarre de tous les vampires. Qui, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, avait récemment découvert cette merveille technologique qui fait le bonheur de toutes les générations, la télévision. Oui, c'était la nouvelle passion d'Aro, après le triangle - dzzzouing, ddzzioung - aïe aïe aïe les oreilles franchement jouer faux avec un triangle, faut le faire, non ??, bref tout les monde sait que ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps que ça existe mais bon…Le temps que les nouvelles circulent – j'ai dit nouvelles, pas rumeurs – ben y faut ben…du temps quoi.

Enfin bref, revenons a nos moutons (gentil le vampire, gentil ce n'est pas une insulte) Donc Aro avait découvert la télévision et ses merveilles (bien que ce mot n'ait pas la même signification pour lui que pour nous, merveilles qui avaient diverses noms plutôt….inattendus). Ainsi il n'était pas rare que le silence habitant les catacombes soit déchiré par une voix enthousiaste (c'est qui à votre avis ?) et très forte d'un vampire dont la litanie vous est sûrement familière : « AAAAmoour, Gloooiireee ettt Beautéééééé ; Troooois mooooots quiiii foont rêêêêveeer… »

Ah lalala « Amour, gloire et beauté », le feuilleton préféré d'Aro dont il chantait – hrrrm, plutôt hurlait à tue-tête – le générique des heures entières (dommage que les vampires ne dorment pas ! Poooovres Volturis !!) Enfin bon nous on y peut rien (je n'ai pas très envie de me faire découper en rondelles, j'aime bien mon corps, ça va comme ça !!). Aro était fasciné par les publicités. Ainsi il n'était pas non plus rare que l'on entende : « Andros, andros la force du fruit !! »

Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention d'Aro était une publicité « concernant » un peu plus particulièrement un des Volturis. Et voilà comment on détruit une réputation : un des vampires les plus redoutables du clan devint la risée de Volterra.

Explications :

Alors qu'un jour tous les Volturi étaient réunis dans la « salle commune », Aro qui évidemment était « branché » à la télé, se mit à appeler le clan dans son ensemble afin de leur montrer quelque chose d'après lui « d'extrêmement et sensationnellement hilarant ». Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, en trainant les pieds avec un air exaspéré, devant des vampires tordus de rire, une femme se mit à appeler son petit minou adoré afin que celui-ci vienne se régaler.

« Félix, mon chéri viens manger tes beaux morceaux de thon accompagnés de délicieux légumes à la vapeur (voix minaudante)

-Miaou (Félix arrive en regardant la caméra avec des yeux à faire fondre n'importe qui –Remix le chat Potté (Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas allez voir Shreck 2) puis détourne les yeux pour poser un regard gourmand sur son repas)

- Votre chat va adorer la gamme premium des repas Félix, d'ailleurs mon Félixounet en est fou » (Clin d'œil à la caméra)

Bon je vous laisse imaginer la suite :

- Un Félix bouillant de rage

- Et des vampires plus qu'hilares

Enfin bref à chaque fois que Félix croisait quelqu'un dans un couloir les réactions étaient diverses mais toute aussi humiliantes les unes et les autres.

En voici quelques exemples bien qu'il existe de nombreuses variantes :

-« Salut Félixounet »

-« Tu vas manger quoi aujourd'hui ? Cervelle de bœuf ? »

-« Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais fait les yeux doux à nous ? C'est du favoritisme !! »

Ce qui devait arriver arriva et les nerfs du pauvre Félix craquèrent à tel point qu'il dû presque supplier Aro afin que celui-ci l'envoie en mission loin, loin, loin de Volterra voir sur un autre monde.

Ah là, là, là la vie de vampire ce n'est pas la joie.

**Allez , je vous laisse, à bon entendeur salut !**

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ?**


	6. Rose de honte

**Coucou tout le monde !! Nous le savons nous mettons du temps à poster mais bon… **_**Solenn-la :**__**Moi, je fais plusieurs trucs en même temps, ce n'est pas facile ! **_**Enfin, voilà un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ! Ellana, ce chapitre est pour toi ! ;)**

**Allyg1990 :**** Merci beaucoup ! **

**lachtiteotakudu69 :**** Merci beaucoup !! Nous tenons à préciser que cette fanfiction est faite en co-écriture ! XD Pour rejoindre le fan club d'Aro tu devras nous envoyer par review ta réponse au formulaire d'inscription qui sera posté dans 5 chapitres. (C'est long, on sait) **

**Praes :**** Merci !! Ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre aussi sera marrant ! (**_**Solenn-la en pensées « Enfin, j'espère ! »**_**) Par contre si notre fic' était avec une suite (enfin, ya quand même une certaine suite, une cohérence) nous pensons que vous nous auriez déjà tué d'impatience depuis longtemps !! XDD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !**

**Mistougirl :**** O.O Wahow Merci beaucoup ! (À l'attention de certaines amies : Tiens vous voyez qu'il y en a qui aiment notre humour ! :p) **

**Bella and Edward forever () :**** Merci !!**

Rose… de honte

_Par Solenn-la, le 6/05/2008_

Dans le chapitre précédent, nous vous avons parlé de Félix. Dans ce chapitre, nous parlons encore de Félix ! (pour changer XD) Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Félix. Personnellement, (je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Manon-la) j'ai l'impression que nous le martyrisons. Il doit sérieusement penser à des idées de vengeance… Enfin, Félix, à son retour de mission à Hawaï, (c'est cool les vacances ! Imagine Félix en chemise hawaïenne, short à fleurs et tongs) essayait de regagner le respect des Volturi. Pour cela, il avait fait diverses démonstrations de sa puissance, gagné la confiance des autres etc… Malheureusement pour lui, son plan ne marchait qu'à moitié. Il se triturait les méninges tout en marchant et fut interpelé par Démétri qui lui proposa un pari qu'il accepta puisqu'il regagnait ainsi 

son honneur perdu. Ce n'est pas tant le pari qui nous intéresse ici, mais ses conséquences. Effectivement, la malchance semblait s'abattre sur ce pauvre Félix car il perdit son pari.

Parallèlement, Aro avait trouvé une « distraction très amusante », « vraiment originale », qui sera « extrêmement divertissante ». Aro – décidemment, il ne se passe pas un chapitre sans qu'on parle de lui ! – était tombé sur un prospectus à propos d'un bal costumé. Avec son enthousiasme (cooooooooooomme d'habituuuu-uudeuh !!), il avait décrété qu'il organiserait un bal costumé pour les vampires du monde entier à Volterra. Il avait donc réussi à interdire l'accès à Volterra à tous les être humains pendant un week-end (ah ! le privilège de l'ancienneté !).

La décoration fut confiée à Jane qui, ravie, eut une recrudescence de sadisme pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Je dois bien l'avouer : la vampire possédait la fibre décorative. Toute la ville dans ses moindres recoins était somptueuse. De grands buffets avaient été disposés partout dans les rues. La seule différence avec un buffet humain était son contenu : du sang humain ou animal pour les végétariens remplaçait le vin dans les verres. Franchement, vous imaginez un vampire manger des canapés ou des blinis avec du tarama ?

Aro, lui, s'amusait comme un fou dans son costume de berger. Voici, d'ailleurs, quelques uns des costumes portés par nos amis Volturi : Jane en bergère (devinez pourquoi ?!), Alec en grecque antique, Démétri en jeune noble italien, Heïdi en remake de Cendrillon version XVII/XVIIIème siècle, Marcus et Caïus en tenue de tous les jours (dans un bal costumé, c'est un costume ! ;) ). Vous remarquerez qu'il manque Félix à l'appel et c'est volontaire. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas été très présent. Souvenez-vous au début de ce chapitre Félix avait perdu un pari contre Démétri. Et son absence ne fut pas sans rapport. Quand ses compatriotes le voyaient, ils frôlaient la mort par cause de fou rire de très très près. Heureusement que Félix ne pouvait plus rougir car cela aurait été une grave faute stylistique avec son magnifique costume de très mignon lapin rose trop chou qu'il était condamné à porter tout le temps des festivités.

ooo

**Voilà, voilà !! J'espère que vous avez aimé !! Je suis assez fière de la chute ! (c'est beau l'auto congratulation) N'oubliez pas que si vous avez des **

**questions, des envies, suggestions etc… vous nous le dites !! P'tite review s'il vous plaît ? C'est motivant ! **


	7. Heidi et la jalousie

**Coucou ! Nous revoilà avec un autre chapitre ! Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira ! Le prochain arrivera très bientôt. **

**Simklob :**Merci beaucoup ! Contentes que ça te fasse rire ! (en même temps c'est le but)

**Allyg1990 :**Merci ! C'est sûr que Félix en costume de lapin rose… ça ne peut que faire rire !

**Praes :** Merci ! Solenn-la : Pour le banquet je t'assure, je l'ai écrit sans penser à ta fic' ! Alors Jane est en costume de bergère parce qu'Aro est en costume de berger. Vu qu'elle le déifie…

**Dahkae :**Merci, merci ! Ne t'en fais pas les comprimés « accélérateurs d'écriture » viennent des reviews que vous postez ! XD

**Violette :**Merci beaucoup Vi' !! Pour le sous-entendu, évidemment que ça te concerne ! :p Non, t'en fais pas on rigole ! Bien sûr qu'il ne te concerne pas !

**Thirteen reasons why :**Merci beaucoup !

ooo

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !**

_Par Manon-la, le 15/06/2008  
_

**Heidi et la jalousie**

Suite au bal costumé ayant eu lieu à Volterra (Voir Rose…de honte) les rumeurs (les vampires adoorent ça) allaient bon train, très bon train même. Enfin c'était plutôt des commérages. (Ah ces vampires j'vous jure, non j'ai rien dit) On avait pu y admirer de nombreux vampires du monde entier. Dont la fameuse famille Cullen. Tout le monde avait été curieux de voir ce fameux ami d'Aro : Carlisle Cullen. Les nouveaux membres du clan à quoi ressemblait sa famille dont on la disait si nombreuse. Bien sûr ils avaient déjà vu cette extralucide de vampire (Pour ceux qui auraient pas compris : Alice) et cet idiot qui s'est amouraché d'une humaine (Non je vous rassure Edward n'est pas idiot, je me place juste du point de vue des vampires).Laquelle humaine, pas folle, avait passé son week-end avec les loups.

Bref, la curiosité avait été à son comble au moment du bal. Heidi – la plus belle vampire de Volterra – avait un but : séduire le plus grand nombre de vampires (de préférence déjà en couple, je sais elle est méchanteeeuuuuuh) et pour cela elle avait revêtu une tenue spectaculaire, une tenue de princesse (Hé je ne plaisante pas, un vrai remake de Cendrillon). Afin de produire son petit, non excusez-moi GRAND effet ; elle avait décidé d'arriver avec un peu de retard.

Sauf que lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle tout le monde était regroupé autour de la famille Cullen, et plus précisément autour d'une déesse blonde habillée en comtesse, duchesse, enfin bref grande dame du XVIIe, XVIIIe siècle ; je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup, allez soyons franche pas du tout.

Le grand, grand, grand effet prévu n'eut pas lieu ce qui agaça _considérablement_ Heidi. Aro étreignait chaleureusement Carlisle tandis que la cour entourant Rosalie (Heidi venait d'apprendre son nom) bavait à moitié. Finalement la fête commença tandis qu'Heidi s'avançait vers son jouet préféré : Démétri. Explication : cela fait longtemps que Démétri en pince pour Heidi. Celle-ci s'amuse d'ailleurs d'une façon malsaine avec ces sentiments. Tantôt des yeux doux, tantôt des éclats de haine. Pauvre Démétri ! Alors que toutes ses tentatives de séduction restaient vaines, le vampire ayant toujours les yeux fixés sur l' « autre », Heidi comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, rond. Ce n'était pas normal elle avait toujours été reconnue comme la plus belle vampire, et voilà que cette « blondasse » arrivait et hypnotisait tout le monde en un rien de temps.

Pour la première fois Heidi se mit à douter d'elle mais se ressaisit bien vite.

Alors « qui » est la vampire qui a le plus de charme ? Qui a été choisie pour son bagout, son charme, et sa beauté pour ramener de la « nourriture » de la surface ? Hein, qui ?

Elle décida qu'il était temps d'agir, et afin de ruminer son plan « diabolique », elle quitta le bal. « De tout façon ce soir je ne peux plus rien faire, se dit-elle, j'ai peut-être perdu cette bataille mais pas la guerre… »

Le lendemain, Heidi, de très bonne humeur, était prête à mettre son plan à exécution.

Celui-ci était très simple : elle avait l'intention de faire toutes sortes de coups foireux afin de récupérer son honneur perdu. Il lui fallait se dépêcher, le séjour des Cullen se terminant à la fin de la journée, soit dans quelques heures.

Parallèlement à l'_action_ d'Heidi, Rosalie, elle, s'amusait. Elle se rendait bien compte de l'effet produit sur les pauvres vampires volterriens. Après de nombreuses déclarations et cœurs brisés, un des vampires se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi irrésistible qu'il le croyait. Et comment ? Oh, c'est très simple. Voyant les vampires se faire 

repousser les uns après les autres, il se mit en tête que la belle était folle de lui, et essaya de l'embrasser. Résultat ? Une bonne grosse patate en pleine tronche et une belle canine vampirique cassée. Rosalie n'avait pas apprécié et s'était chargée elle-même de lui montrer ce à quoi il avait droit. Mais cela ne lui servit pas de leçon et ce fut un Emmett de très mauvais poil qui se chargea de le lui faire comprendre.

Après que ce dernier se soit _éclaté _et que l'autre se soit fait_ éclaté,_ les autres _prétendants _virent leur rêve brisé.

L'action d'Heidi n'ayant pas _fonctionné_ elle était de très mauvaise humeur, alors que Volterra prenait congé des Cullen.

Heureusement pour elle son problème fut réglé par l'instigateur indirect de ce même problème : Aro ( c'est pas possible on en revient toujours à lui) qui eut une nouvelle idée _lumineuse_ pour éviter l'ennui chez les Volturi.

Cette idée (vous verrez bientôt de quoi je veux parler) allait faire oublier aux volterriens les Cullen et remettre en place la réputation d'Heidi.

ooo

**Voilà ! Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre arrive le plus tôt possible ! Je sais, c'est pas bien de demander mais… reviews ?**

**Toujours pareil, idées, suggestions… Le bureau des plaintes est ouvert ! XD**


	8. Petite anecdote n1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et toutes !! Vraiment désolées de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais nous avions le brevet et plein de choses à faire. **_Manon-la : Moi, je n'ai repossédé internet que récemment. Solenn-la : Et moi un trop plein de trucs à faire ! Et comme Manon-la a déménagé, (T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T) je pense que ça m'a affecté, même inconsciemment.___**Enfin, voilà, encore re désolé !! Ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre mais une anecdote pour vous faire patienter dans l'attente du prochain chapitre**_**. **__Solenn-la : Vu que le chapitre après le prochain est de Manon-la, je ne l'aurais pas forcément tout de suite (et, oui ! C'est moi qui poste !), donc je mettrai quelques anecdotes ou autres pour vous faire patienter._** Bon assez parlé ! On vous laisse lire ! Mais avant on répond aux reviews !!**

**Amy :**Merci ! Merci ! Tu as raison, on ne va pas plaindre Heidi ! Ne t'en fais pas si tu penses tout haut, au contraire, c'est intéressant !

**Dahkae :**Comment ça, ça ne va pas ?? XD Si, si, il fallait couper là ! Un petit peu de suspens ne peut pas faire de mal ! Allez, arrête de bouder !

**Praes :**Comment ça c'est si cruel ?? On y est pour rien nous, si Rosalie est plus belle qu'elle et qu'elle a un ego assez important ! XD Que prépare Aro ? Eh bien, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre ! Tu crains le pire. On pense que tu as raison. Merci pour tes compliments !

**Violette :** MORTES DE RIIIIIIIIIRE !! TU L'AS FAIT !! Bon, on va mettre le numéro de la review avant de répondre. Sache qu'on s'est bien marrées en lisant toutes tes reviews. Solenn-la : Je t'explique, j'étais pliée en deux devant mon ordi en pleurant de rire ! XD Bref, réponse : 1. Tu as hâte de savoir l'idée d'Aro. Tu la sauras dans le prochain chapitre ! 2. Merci ! Merci ! Allez 15 secondes, ce n'est pas si long que ça ! Si ? Vive le suspens powaaa \O/ !! 3. Encore toi ? Youpi ! Oui, à chaque chapitre pratiquement on parle d'Aro, de son enthousiaste et de sa gaieté. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne parle pas des Volturi sans parler d'Aro, et on ne parle pas d'Aro sans parler de son enthousiaste et de sa gaieté ! 4. MDR !! C'est sûr qu'Emmett peut bien défendre sa bien-aimée ! Merci ! Merci ! Oui, on essaye de ne pas faire de fautes d'orthographes. On est des journalistes quand même ! Imagine, un magazine plein de fautes ? Impensable ! 5. Merci ! Merci ! C'est génial que tu aimes et comprennes notre humour ! 6. Encore merci ! C'est vrai que les chapitres sont un peu courts mais on n'est pas des machines à écrire. Mieux vaut des chapitres courts mais biens, que des chapitres longs et nuls. (ne le prenez pas contre vous, écrivain(e)s, le 2ème cas je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré) Pour avoir « Volturi & Co » tous les matins, ce sera dur vu que premièrement, c'est un hebdomadaire. Deuxièmement, on ne livre pas à domicile. Mais tu peux t'abonner !! 7. Merci ! Tu as raison, l'autocongratulation, c'est excellent pour la santé mais il faut juste ne pas en abuser. Bon, on abandonne avec les chiffres ! Mortes de rire ! On est touchées ! Solenn-la : Merci pour la pub ;) Nous aussi on t'adore !

**Auroore :**Merci ! Merci !

**Theriel :**Comment ça on tourne les Volturi au ridicule ?? Bon, c'est vrai, peut-être un peu. Mais, en tant que journalistes, nous ne faisons que mentionner la stricte vérité !! Mais bon, si tu aimes, c'est le principal !

**xxx**

**Nous rappelons que l'anecdote relatée ci-dessous est absolument véridique !! Rien n'a été inventé. **

_Par Solenn-la, le 11/07/2008_

J'étais en vacances dans le sud de la France chez mes grands-parents. Un jour semblable aux autres, je fis une action tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, de plus naturel. J'allais aux toilettes. Faisant mes besoins personnels, je laissais mon regard errer alentour. Je vis les paquets de papier toilette. Par simple curiosité (et par ce que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire à ce moment-là) je regardais de quelle marque ils étaient. Il y en avait un de marque L…. et une de marque, eh bien, vous n'allez pas le croire. Certes, c'est un fait étonnant. Non, très étonnant. Stupéfiant, même. Oui, le nom de cette marque est carrément cocasse. Comment le nom d'une simple marque peut-elle avoir un quelconque rapport avec le magazine « Volturi & Co », me direz-vous ? Cela a un rapport. Un drôle de rapport. Effectivement, un morceau des inscriptions du fameux paquet était « Aro (dans un logo) Papier toilette ». C'est quoi cette blague, pensez-vous à présent. Ce n'en est pas une, vous répondré-je. C'est tout bonnement un hasard, une coïncidence. Et pour ceux qui ne croiraient pas au hasard et aux coïncidences, je vous dirais que c'est peut-être une des nombreuses lubies d'Aro que de créer sa marque de papier toilette, car avec lui, on ne peut pratiquement jamais (même s'il ne faut jamais dire jamais) être sûr de rien. Ah ! là ! là ! Comme le disait Manon-la, décidément, on en revient toujours à Aro ! Pas un chapitre ne se passe sans sa présence, variant d'une simple apparition au personnage principal. Vraiment, Aro, c'est un véritable phénomène ! Je pourrais même dire… Allons, soyons fous, osons ! Aro est un cas !

xxx

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Le prochain chapitre essayera d'arriver avant le 17 juillet, sinon, il sera là début août. À la prochaine ! ;)**


	9. La cérémonie mais de quoi ?

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous et toutes !! Nous espérons que vous passez de bonnes vacances si vous êtes en vacances ou que vos journées de travail se passent bien si vous travaillez. **_**Solenn-la :**__** Je vous avez dit que si le chapitre ne venait pas avant le 17 juillet il viendrait début août. J'ai tenu parole ! Bon, il faut dire que je n'ai pas un ordinateur à portée de main tout le temps et que ce chapitre est le plus long actuellement de cette fic' (11 pages sur word sans compter notre blabla et les réponses aux reviews). **_**Nous allons bientôt faire un chapitre où il y aura un courrier des lecteurs(trices) donc, c'est à vous de jouer ! ;) Dans ce même chapitre il y aura aussi une partie people si ça vous dit. **_**Solenn-la :**__** C'est affreux ! J'étais toujours dans le sud, mes parents vont dans une épicerie, je regarde de l'extérieur, comme ça. Et je vois un énorme paquet de nourriture pour chiens de la marque… Aro ! T.T Les Volturi me poursuivent partout ! **__**Manon-la :**__** Arrête de te lamenter, il faut qu'on réponde aux reviews !**_

**Loralys :** Merci ! Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Et en plus de toute ta liste s'ajoute la nourriture pour chiens ! On n'en a pas fini avec cette histoire… Bonne lecture !

**Praes :** Merci ! Merci ! Le prochain chapitre t'a entendu et le voilà ! Sacré Aro comme tu dis ! Et c'est loin d'être fini !

**Dahkaé :** C'est quoi ce binz ? Bah, c'est Aro ! Ah, là, là ! Twilight…

**Eternelle-etincelle :** Merci à toi ! Tu rigoles bien ? Et bien tant mieux !

**XxjustineblainxX :** Tu dis pauvre Félix. Attends de voir la suite ! Faire un concours de beauté où Heidi et Rosalie seraient mises en avant tu dis ? C'est noté ! Pour le papier toilette, c'est peut-être une coïncidence. Solenn-la : Perso je ne crois pas tellement aux coïncidences.

**XXX**

_Par Solenn-la, le 9/08/2008_

Souvent, on dit que le téléphone sonne au mauvais moment. Je confirme cette maxime. Mon téléphone portable a sonné à trois heures du matin au mois de juin. Voilà comment s'est déroulé cet évènement :

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

« - Allô, répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse de sommeil.

C'est bien Solenn-la, journaliste au magazine « Volturi & Co » ? demanda une voix masculine.

Oui, répliquai-je sur le même ton que précédemment. C'est pourquoi ?

La voix m'était familière mais je ne parvenais pas à l'identifier.

C'est Aro Volturi !

A…, m'étranglai-je. »

Pour le coup, j'étais réveillée et dispo à cent pour cent. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas reconnaître cet enthousiasme unique ? Comment ?!

Remise du choc, je le questionnai :

« - Vous voulez ?

Oui ! Oui ! Alors, j'organise un évènement à Volterra la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais que « Volturi & Co » le couvre. »

Muette de stupeur, j'hochai de la tête, oubliant que le vampire ne pouvait pas me voir malgré sa vision vampirique. (Volterra-Paris, ça fait quand même une sacrée trotte !)

« - Oui, acquiesçai-je.

Bon, à la semaine prochaine alors ? me lança-t-il tout content.

Quel est évènement ? m'enquéris-je.

Vous verrez ! C'est une surprise ! Cela va être absolument FAN-TAS-TI-QUE !! Allez, à la semaine prochaine !

Au revoir. »

Je raccrochai juste après Aro.

Hystérique, j'appelais Manon-la qui me fit un long sermon me traitant de folle et toutes les joyeusetés que l'on peut sortir à une personne qui vous appelle à trois heures et demi du matin.

« - Tu la veux oui ou non la nouvelle fantastique ?

Euh… Mais quel fantastique ? Parce qu'il y a deux sortes de fantastique. _Notre_ fantastique et le fantastique _aronien_. Sachant que parfois _ton _fantastique n'est pas comme _mon_ fantastique. Donc, de quelle sorte de fantastique s'agit-il ?

… Des deux…

Vas-y, dis !

Bon, Aro m'a appelé sur mon portable pour qu'on fasse un article sur le prochain grand évènement de Volterra !

O.O Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! C'est troooooooop bien !!

Je peux à présent affirmer sans risques que l'hystérie est une maladie très très très contagieuse.

Solenn-la, je suis sur autre chose, donc c'est toi qui y vas.

Okay !

Au fait, c'est quoi cet évènement ? me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Je ne sais pas. D'après Aro, ce sera « FAN-TAS-TI-QUE », répondis-je en reprenant ses termes. »

Voilà cher(è)s lecteurs(trices), comment je sais que le téléphone peut sonner au mauvais moment (en plein sommeil en l'occurrence) mais apporter de bonnes nouvelles.

La semaine suivante, je me rendis à Volterra. Le plus surprenant était qu'Aro avait envoyé une vampire pour m'accompagner tout du long de mon trajet. Elle était plutôt sympathique, s'appelait Marissa et avait un régime végétarien pour mon plus grand bonheur. Le voyage se passa sans incidents si l'on omet l'hôtesse qui proposa de la viande saignante à Marissa. (Nul besoin de préciser qu'à cet instant j'ai énormément craint pour ma vie.) Le lendemain soir de mon arrivée à Volterra, on m'introduisit dans une magnifique salle. Si vous voyez les superbes théâtres style Comédie Française eh bien…c'était mille fois plus beau, mille fois plus impressionnant, cent fois plus grand, dix fois plus lumineux, plus tout !! On m'ordonna de m'installer au premier rang, ce que je fis. J'observais la scène devant moi. Un pupitre se dressait au milieu de celle-ci, sans micros bien évidemment ! Dans le balcon et les loges, des vampires commençaient à prendre 

place non sans me jeter de nombreux regards en biais. Le malaise s'empara de moi, je me replongeai donc dans ma description de la sublimité de l'espace où je me trouvais. Les peintures, représentant habituellement des passages bibliques, montraient différentes scènes. Un bateau voguant dans l'infinité du Pacifique, une forêt tropicale, un coucher de soleil, des extraits de vie lors de diverses époques…

La salle était maintenant remplie. Mes yeux firent le tour de l'assemblée et je repérai, à mon plus grand étonnement sachez-le, un groupe (visiblement un clan) de vampires végétariens (du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé) hippies !!

Quelques minutes plus tard, une adolescente de notre âge, c'est-à-dire 14/15 ans ; arriva sur l'estrade en provenance des coulisses et se plaça en face du pupitre. Sa grâce n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Elle mesurait 1m60, était rousse, avait les yeux rouges (donc était carnivore) et portait une robe rose flashy pailletée jaune. Ce fut avec enthousiasme que la vampire prit la parole assez fort pour que je puisse entendre :

« - Vampires, vampires et Mademoiselle la journaliste… »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers ma modeste personne. Certains étaient amusés, d'autres m'encouragèrent d'un clin d'œil ou d'un sourire mais la plupart dégageaient une aura plus qu'hostile qui me mortifia.

« - … je vous remercie de votre présence et vous souhaite la bienvenue à Volterra ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer… »

Elle continua son discours que je ne relaterais pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à un moment, eh bien… j'ai décroché ! XD Bon, repenchons-nous sur la soirée. Dans son discours, si long, enthousiaste et ennuyeux fut-il, la vampire ne s'était pas présentée. En jetant des regards furtifs – du moins furtifs à mon échelle – alentour, je me rendis compte que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce semblaient savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ne connaissant pas l'identité de la vampire, je décidai de l'appeler la présentatrice ou machine, bien moins classe je vous l'accorde. Néanmoins, je ne m'attarderais pas plus longtemps sur ce personnage puisque nous développerons ultérieurement.

Lorsque je repris le fil du discours, les vampires applaudissaient et je trouvai bonne l'idée de faire pareil, même si je n'en savais pas la raison.

« - Merci ! Merci ! commença Aro. (c'était donc son arrivée que l'on applaudissait) C'est avec une immense joie que j'annonce l'ouverture… »

Il fit une pause qui me permit de reprendre l'entière fonctionnalité de mon esprit.

« - … d'une cérémonie dont l'idée m'est venue en regardant la télévision. »

(Finalement le munir d'une télévision était une gravissime erreur car elle exacerbait ses lubies)

À cet instant, je remarquai que j'avais un point commun avec les vampires : nous redoutions tous la prochaine lubie du chef Volturi.

« - Vraiment les humains ont une imagination si fertile ! »

Mon estomac se noua sous l'effet de centaines de regards meurtriers.

« - Donc je déclare la cérémonie des Césars spéciale Volturi ouverte ! termina-t-il. »

Je le regardais fixement, médusée au plus haut point, la bouche touchant le sol.

Salve d'applaudissements.

« - Merci ! Pour certaines catégories, vous pourrez voter grâce à la télécommande posée sur l'un de vos accoudoirs. »

Effectivement, il y en avait une. La soirée se déroula selon le schéma suivant : annonce de la catégorie, annonce des nominés, (votes pour certaines catégories), annonce du vainqueur, remise du César. (Rares étaient ceux qui parlaient) Les Césars d'ailleurs, n'en étaient pas. Faits d'or comme ceux utilisés dans le domaine du cinéma, ils représentaient un V majuscule. V comme Volturi.

Catégorie n°1 : le sadisme

Jane le remporta évidemment. Pour tout vous dire, par crainte de tortures à mort envers les autres concurrents, elle était la seule nominée.

Catégorie n°2 : le ou la moins vu(e)

Grand gagnant : Alec (C'est vrai qu'il n'a fait qu'une ou deux apparitions celui-là !!)

Catégorie n°3 : la jalousie

Vous l'avez constaté dans l'antépénultième chapitre ; sans contexte Heidi.

Catégorie n°4 : la meilleure publicité (Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là !!)

Celle sur la nourriture pour chats avec Félix remporta au plus grand dam de son homonyme.

Catégorie n°5 : la meilleure série télévisée ou le meilleur film

Catégorie avec votes entre : Amour, Gloire et Beauté, Les feux de l'amour, les Teletubbies, Oui-oui, Bonne nuit les petits et une série italienne à l'eau de rose dont je n'ai pas retenu la moitié du nom.

S'ensuivit pour moi une période de profond désespoir. Non. De catastrophe. Non. De désespoir _**et**_ de catastrophe. Conséquence de tout cela : je pris mes notes et m'appliquais à me taper la tête avec. Mon voisin me regardait, amusé.

« - Elles sont donc si horribles ces émissions ? me demanda-t-il.

Je ne regarde plus la moitié depuis au moins six ans et l'autre moitié, ce ne sont que des séries à l'eau de rose totalement prévisibles, gnagnan et… »

Sa voisine – c'est-à-dire la personne assise à la droite de la personne avec laquelle je discutais – rit.

« - C'est d'un absurde ! L'un de nos dirigeants ! Regarder de telles… (moulinet de la main) de telles insanités ! Une honte !

Voyons Marguerite, tempéra mon voisin. Les temps changent, vous le savez bien.

Tout de même Théophile, insista-t-elle. Cette attitude pourrait être celle…

D'un rustre ? releva mon autre voisin, celui de gauche.

Antonio, votre don s'avère fort utile. Comprendre les dires de Marguerittes sans les ouïr est un véritable exploit, se réjouit Théophile.

Je perçois l'état d'esprit des gens, m'expliqua Antonio. Vous qui connaissez les nominés, que vous conseillez-nous ? »

Le temps de comprendre que la question m'était adressée et je leur fis un récapitulatif des différentes séries.

Je conclus :

« - Il n'y aurait pas vote blanc ?

Je crains fort que non ! rirent Théophile et Antonio en cœur.

Il était évident que mes deux voisins étaient amis.

En désespoir de cause j'optai pour les Teletubbies. Premièrement parce que j'aimais bien étant petite. Il y a aussi Oui-oui et Bonne nuit les petits, songez-vous sûrement. Je regardais moins Oui-oui et aimais moins. De plus, et le deuxièmement en découle, il me semble que les Teletubbies diffuse plus un message de paix et d'amour. Après tout il y a bien – et je cite le générique de début – « Gros câlins ». Quitte à voter, autant voter utile et répandre la peace and love attitude parmi les vampires. D'un point de vue objectif, plus les vampires deviennent « gentils », mieux c'est pour nous humains.

Marguerite vota pour la série italienne, Antonio pour Bonne nuit les petits – l'état d'esprit de Nounours lui paraissait très positif – tandis que Théophile choisit Les feux de l'amour, ce qui agaça au plus haut point Marguerite. Au sourire complice adressé à Antonio, je compris que ces deux-là se moquaient et titillaient Marguerite pour pouvoir la supporter.

Malheureusement pour l'assemblée, il y eut des ex-æquo. Pas étonnant vu que la majorité avait voté au hasard. Le classement fut donc :

Les Teletubbies/Oui-oui/Bonne nuit les petits

Les feux de l'amour

La série italienne

En dernier Amour, Gloire et Beauté sans aucun vote

« - Que pensez-vous de ce classement ? me demanda Théophile.

Euh…

Ne vous en faites pas, Aro, Marcus et Caïus sont dans la pièce d'à-côté pour gardez la surprise car la salle est insonorisée, même pour une ouïe vampirique, me rassura Antonio.

Je pense que si Amour, Gloire et Beauté est dernier c'est probablement parce que les habitants de Volterra en ont marre d'entendre Aro chanter, débutai-je. (Une personne qui jouait faux du triangle, je n'osais imaginer le massacre en chant.)

Tout juste, c'est un véritable supplice, la pire des tortures, fit une vampire à la voix désespérée du rang de derrière.

Et le hasard des votes a fait le reste, finis-je. »

Nous revotâmes : Théophile pour Oui-oui, Antonio garda son vote tout comme moi puis Théophile « emprunta » la télécommande de Marguerite et sélectionna les Teletubbies. Quand cette dernière s'insurgea Théophile répliqua que j'avais besoin de soutien en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Au final, les Teletubbies vainquirent et nous eûmes droit au générique sur grand écran. Aro chantait à des décibels seulement audibles pour les vampires et pour la première fois de la soirée je fus réellement heureuse d'être une humaine ; un calvaire en moins ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Catégorie n°6 : les plus courageux

Marcus, Caïus et leurs gardes du corps ainsi que ceux d'Aro pour réussir à supporter ce dernier même si ce ne fut pas formulé de cette manière.

Catégorie n°7 : le costume le plus original et le plus drôle

Félix remporta sans peine son césar.

Catégorie n°8 : le plus gros parieur

Démétri comme nous l'avons constaté précédemment.

Catégorie n°9 : le (ou la) vampire le (ou la) plus connu(e) lors de son humanité

Un certain Hitler et une certaine Cléopâtre avec Agatha Christie.

Catégorie n°10 : la meilleure lubie d'Aro

Le triangle/la T.V/le bal costumé/cette cérémonie/monter un orchestre classique (3 siècles auparavant)/faire un film (50 ans plus tôt)

Marguerite prit le 3ème nominé, Théophile le 5ème, Antonio le 6ème et moi, en bonne humaine, le second.

Le 4ème gagna.

Catégorie n°11 : le (ou la) vampire le (ou la) plus connu(e) des humains

Là, ma machoire inférieure toucha car le césar revint à (accrochez-vous bien) Jeanne d'Arc qui ne vint naturellement pas le chercher.

Catégorie n°12 : l'être humain le plus gênant

Bram Stocker (NdlA : auteur de Dracula, pour plus d'informations consultez un dictionnaire, internet ou moi-même.)

Catégorie n°13 : la nationalité d'humains au meilleur goût

…

Désolée, mais j'étais au petit coin.

Catégorie n°14 : le film le plus réaliste sur les vampires

Underworld 1 et2

Catégorie n°15 : les monstres inventés par les humains

Les hollows (Bleach de Tite Kubo)/les akumas (Devil may cry d'Hoshino Katsura (animé))/les akumas (D. gray man (animé))/les homonculus (Fullmetal Alchemist d'Hiromu Arakawa (animé))/les ra'zacs (Eragon de Christopher Paolini)/les kharx (trilogie l'Autre de Pierre Bottero)

J'hésitais longuement avant de taper 4 alors que Théophile prit le 1, Antonio le 6 et Marguerite le 1.

Les ra'zacs l'emportèrent.

Catégorie n°16 : le sport préféré des vampires

Ex-æquo : arts martiaux, base-ball et danse (surtout pour la gente féminine)

Catégorie n°17 : … La catégorie fut incompréhensible

… Le gagnant aussi

Catégorie n°18 : le plus grand clan

Les Volturi sans contexte.

Catégorie n°19 : le (ou la) plus populaire

Marcus, Caïus et Aro

Catégorie n°20 : avez-vous aimé cette soirée ?

Oui Aro, Non Marcus et Caïus

Les deux partis eurent droit à leur césar avec le vote qui eut lieu dix fois.

Finalement, la soirée passa agréablement ponctuée ici-et-là des commentaires et rapides discussions avec Antonio et Théophile et taquineries envers Marguerite.

Je repartis le lendemain matin après une nuit (enfin ce qu'il en restait) de sommeil. Marissa étant partie dans la nuit, j'eus d'autres raccompagnateurs. C'est pourquoi je vis Antonio et Théophile m'attendre et m'amener à l'aéroport. Je dois avouer que cela m'a étonné car je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Imaginez ! Vous vous trouvez dans une pièce remplie de vampires dont la moitié au moins veut votre mort et, coup de chance – ou sollicitude d'Aro qui sait ? – vous êtes placé(e) entre deux vampires assez sympathiques qui, justement, vous ramènent chez vous alors qu'une autre s'était occupée de l'allée. Ajoutez aussi que vous n'avez pas les yeux en face des trous.

En résumé, le voyage se passa très bien.

Lorsque, arrivée chez moi, j'ouvris mon carnet de notes pour les relire, j'eus la surprise d'y découvrir un papier sur lequel était écrit :

_Votre compagnie fut fort agréable, grâce à vous la soirée lubiale de ce cher Aro se trouva extrêmement plaisante en lieu et place de la monotonie et du difficilement supportable habituels. Votre collègue et vous-même comptez désormais deux abonnés de plus. Vous débrouillez très bien. Portez-vous en bonne santé._

_Amicalement,_

_Antonio et Théophile/Théophile et Antonio_

Le tout était suivi d'un post-scriptum où se trouvait leur lieu de résidence en France, les numéros de téléphone fixe et de leurs portables respectifs.

Je fus frappée par le mot en lui-même. Par les compliments des deux amis. Je me réjouis d'avoir deux nouveaux abonnés. Je notai le « lubiale », ce mot appartenant à la même famille que lubie. J'appréciai les vœux de santé. Je remarquai avec étonnement le « Amicalement ». J'observais attentivement la signature avec les deux noms mis successivement en avant, symbole d'équité. Je 

fus surtout intriguée par le post-scriptum qui laissait songer à une invitation, presque à une promesse. Plus à une promesse.

Ne désirant pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives, je rangeais le mot bien précieusement, bien à l'abri de mes parents, surtout à l'abri de mes parents. Je me replongeais dans la vie d'une adolescente banale.

Quelques informations supplémentaires sur…

**Marissa :** Petite et menue, cheveux courts de teinte rousse. Douce, l'on pourrait se demander ce qu'elle fait chez les Volturi. C'est un mystère pour tous sauf elle. Elle peut plonger les gens dans une transe ou un coma.

**Marguerite :** Brune, de taille moyenne et carnivore, c'est une vampire dont l'appartenance à la noblesse moyenâgeuse du temps de son humanité transparaît beaucoup. Elle est souvent la cible de plaisanteries de la part d'Antonio et Théophile. Sa capacité à se fondre dans des objets est fort utile aux Volturi.

**Théophile :** Issu de l'aristocratie moyenâgeuse comme Marguerite, son caractère taquin exaspéraient ses parents et précepteurs. Blond vénitien, ses yeux vert pomme empêchent de déterminer son régime alimentaire. Son don de faire apparaître n'importe quel objet pourrait éventuellement s'appliquer à des êtres vivants.

**Antonio :** Espagnol dans son humanité, il exerçait la fonction de matador. Joueur par nature c'est un vampire dont la compagnie est synonyme d'un bon moment. De type méditerranéen, ses yeux turquoise ont la même capacité que ceux de Théophile. S'il parvient à discerner l'état d'esprit des gens, il peut aussi l'influer. Théophile et Antonio sont de très très bons amis. Leur activité favorite est de plaisanter.

**XXX**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?? Personnellement, je trouve qu'il y a quelques petites infos qui donnent à réfléchir… On va bien voir si vous allez **

**les trouver ! N'oubliez pas, des suggestions, des idées, des demandes, du courrier des lecteurs(trices). À la prochaine ! **


	10. Machine

**Nous sommes vraiment désolées désolées désolées désolées et re désolées et rere désolées. Nous sommes impardonnables. Mettre plus de deux mois à poster… Mais il y a eu la rentrée (oui elle est passée de puis longtemps) et il a fallu se mettre dans le rythme de la seconde. Normalement il y a un autre chapitre avant celui-là mais **Manon-la : Je dois le fignoler et, malheureusement, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche.** Bref, voici le prochain chapitre. À la fin nous vous mettrons toutes les nouvelles que nous savons concernant la série. En tant que journalistes nous vous devons de vous tenir au courant. **

**Avant de commencer à lire voici les réponses aux reviews :**

**Praes **: Merci beaucoup ! Un chapitre sur Marissa… Ça n'était pas prévu initialement mais si tu en veux un on le fait ! Une visite de nous chez Théophile et Antonio, ça se pourrait bien… Enfin pas de la manière à laquelle tu penses sûrement_. __Solenn-la :__ Niark niark niark __Manon-la :__ C'est un moment où tu es censée t'inquiéter…_

**Mistougirl **: Merci pour tes reviews dont une qui nous a fait bien marrer. On est contentes que tu aimes ! Une vidéo d'Aro en train de regarder la télé… hum… On veut bien (si les Volturi ne nous étripent pas of course) mais on ne peut pas mettre une vidéo dans un journal papier. On peut le décrire si tu veux. Toi qui est si pressée d'avoir la suite la voilà ! Mais elle ne concerne pas le post-scriptum… Va falloir attendre…

**Violette 1234 :**Merci beaucoup Vio ! Comment ça c'est incroyable parce c'est long ?! XD

**XXX**

_Par Solenn-la, le 25/08/2008_

Décidemment, la chance me souriait ! Après l'exclusivité sur la cérémonie des césars, j'avais le droit à une interview de Caïus et Marcus, les deux en même temps ! Certaines rumeurs prétendaient qu'en étant deux, ils se soutiendraient moralement et finiraient plus vite. Que ce soit vrai ou non je m'en fichais royalement, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de pouvoir faire mon interview tranquille. Je volais donc encore une fois en direction de Volterra. Je patientais dans le hall car j'avais dû prévoir large au cas où l'avion aurait eu du retard. Démétri vint me chercher cinq minutes avant l'heure dite et m'accompagna dans la salle où l'entrevue aurait lieu. Il m'introduisit sans un mot dans la salle. Caïus et Marcus étaient déjà présents et me firent signe de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face d'eux. Nous échangeâmes les politesses d'usage puis je me lançai :

« - Quelle est votre journée type ?

Elle ne diffère guère de celle de notre frère, la télévision en moins, répondit Marcus.

Quel est votre âge ?

Bien plus que nombre de vos ancêtres, très chère, répliqua cette fois-ci Caïus.

C'est-à-dire ? insistai-je.

Bien plus que bien des civilisations. – Caïus

Et plus précisément ?

N'est-il pas impoli de demander l'âge des personnes âgées ? »

Message parfaitement compris : arrête de t'obstiner, tu n'obtiendras pas ta réponse.

Changement de tactique.

« - Que pensez-vous de la phrase « L'Histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement. » ?

Cela se voit confirmer par moments mais heureusement que certaines choses ne durent qu'une fois, dit le vampire aux cheveux blancs. (Devais-je y comprendre un sous-entendu ?)

Quel est votre avis face à l'écologie, au réchauffement climatique notamment

Je ne comprends pas très bien l'intérêt de cette question, réagit Marcus.

Eh bien, comme vous avez une longévité plus grande que celle des humains et si l'air devient irrespirable et la Terre invivable que feriez-vous ? Enfin… cela doit bien vous affecter… un peu ?

Nous ne nous sommes jamais pencher sur la question, fit le super détecteur de relations. »

Champions des interlocuteurs les plus rabat-joies. Je compris enfin. Si les vampires étaient si rabat-joies, c'était pour me dégoûter totalement et que je ne revienne pas. C'était mal me connaître… Ils ne se débarrasseraient pas de moi si facilement ! Passons à l'offensive directe.

« - Caïus, beaucoup de nos lecteurs se posent une question à votre sujet… (Si ! Si ! Vous vous posez tous(tes) la question plus ou moins consciemment)

Quelle est-elle ?

Quel est votre don ?

Vous êtes bien curieuse, jeune fille, esquiva le concerné.

Cela fait parti du journalisme, rétorquai-je. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Et bien, mademoiselle la journaliste, vous n'avez qu'à le découvrir par vous-même.

C'est justement pour cela que je vous pose des questions. »

Joute orale avec d'un côté deux vampires vieux d'environ deux mille ans contre une humaine de quinze ans. Qui a le plus de chance de l'emporter ?

« - Auxquelles je ne suis pas forcé de répondre.

Le principe même d'une interview est de répondre aux questions d'un ou d'une journaliste ou d'une tierce personne.

Dans ce cas nous aussi pouvons poser des questions ? intervint Marcus.

… Oui. »

Mais où voulaient-ils en venir ?

« - En ce cas nous allons nous en soumettre une.

Euh… je vous en prie.

Qu'est-ce qu'un ordinateur ? »

Je restais interdite. Un tel cinéma juste pour ça ! J'étais partagée entre rester muette d'étonnement ou rire devant l'absurdité d'une telle situation. Instinctivement je sus pourquoi ils avaient posé cette question.

« - Une nouvelle lubie d'Aro ?

Presque tous les signes avant-coureurs sont réunis et nous voudrions savoir si elle mérite d'être cassée dans l'œuf.

Il s'est déjà lassé de la télévision ? »

Comme pour me détromper, un retentissant « Aaamoouuuuuuur, Gloiiiiire ettt Beauuuuuté Trois mots qui font rêverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr …»

Pendant plusieurs minutes personne ne pipa mot. J'étais en état de choc. Jamais, au grand jamais, mes oreilles n'avaient été martyrisées de la sorte. Mes tympans allaient exploser. Le sang battait à mes oreilles. J'avais l'impression de devenir sourde. Je comprenais à présent l'expression « Mes oreilles saignaient.». La douleur me paralysait ; l'on aurait pu me proposer une délicieuse part de gâteau au chocolat fondant je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. La conscience se frayait un chemin, repoussant les pans de douleur qui m'assaillaient. Je repris mes esprits.

« - Notre frère peut avoir plusieurs lubies, comme vous dites, à la fois, dit Caïus.

Ah… fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Vous alliez nous expliquer la nature d'un ordinateur, m'encouragea Marcus.

Un ordinateur est une machine composée de plusieurs éléments… »

Les vampires me firent signe de continuer.

« - … comme l'écran, le clavier, la souris, l'unité centrale auxquels peuvent s'ajouter des périphériques facultatif comme le scanner ou l'imprimante.

Pareillement au répondeur téléphonique, au magnétoscope et lecteur de DVDs, me coupa le vétéran aux cheveux blancs.

Oui, c'est similaire. L'ordinateur aurait-il éventuellement une connexion à internet ? »

À leurs têtes, je vis qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas ce que je leur demandais. Je regrettai fugitivement de ne pouvoir prendre une photo.

« - Internet, le Net, le web, la toile…

Effectivement Aro parlait d'une certaine toile, réfléchit Marcus.

Par où commencer, me murmurai-je. »

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par l'arrivée de l'enthousiasme personnifié.

« - Mes frères, j'ai une nouvelle fantastique à vous annoncer ! s'exclama le vampire, la mine réjouie. »

Il remarqua ma présence.

« - Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Autre différence entre les trois frères, Aro tutoie tout le monde car il connaît tout le monde grâce à son don tandis que Marcus et Caïus tutoient seulement les personnes qu'ils connaissent bien.

« - Bien, merci. Et vous ?

À merveille ! (Il en avait vraiment l'air) Oui, donc…Ah oui ! La nouvelle ! Alors, devinez qui nous rend visite ?

Dis-nous, mon frère, nous mourrons d'impatience, dit Marcus. »

Leurs expressions faciales indiquaient le contraire.

« - Elle arrive dans deux heures, continua Aro.

Qui donc, mon frère ? Demanda froidement Caïus.

Mais notre nièce ! »

Mon cerveau tourna soudainement au ralenti. J'avais la très nette et désagréable impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. On m'aurait envoyé un plat rempli de spaghettis à la bolognaise pourris, j'aurais eu exactement la même expression. Un savant mélange d'étonnement pur mêlé d'incrédulité, de perplexité et de réflexion avec un zest de « vous pourriez pas m'expliquer s'iou plaît parce que là j'y pige rien » se traduisant dans le reste de mon corps par des yeux de merlan frit, une bouche pouvant accueillir 5 Himalaya dans sa hauteur et des bras ballants. Nul doute que si je n'étais déjà assise je serais tombé sur les fesses. Mon esprit se concentra sur ces deux mots : « notre nièce ». Aro les avait prononcé ce qui voulait dire que soit Caïus soit Marcus avait une fille. Je n'y comprenais strictement rien.

Un rire fusa.

« - Moins vite mon frère ! Il y a une humaine parmi nous qui aurait besoin d'explications, rit Caïus, sincèrement amusé.

Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas ! se rendit compte Aro. »

Effectivement, je ne savais pas.

« - C'est une histoire vraiment intéressante, commença-t-il en s'asseillant à côté de ses frères. »

Mon instinct de journaliste prit le dessus et en mois de deux secondes je fus prête à prendre des notes.

« - Tu sais que Marcus, Caïus et moi sommes frères et avons été transformés en vampires au même moment ? »

J'opinai. Pas de soucis, c'était la base.

« - Eh bien, à ce moment-là, toute la famille a été transformée ! »

Toute la famille…

« - Nous sommes trois frères et une sœur !

Je crois que je commence à comprendre, soufflai-je. »

C'était la première fois que j'entendais un vampire parler de sa transformation sans aucunes réticences, de l'amusement qui plus est !

« - Et notre sœur Flavia est mariée à Titus et ils ont deux jumeaux !

J'ai compris, fis-je.

C'est très bien ! Tu pourras la rencontrer une seconde fois ! »

Une seconde fois… Ça y est, j'étais encore totalement perdue !

« - Mais si, insista le vampire en voyant mon incompréhension. C'est elle qui a présenté la cérémonie des césars ! »

Tout s'éclaira ! Je comprenais mieux l'enthousiasme de la présentatrice : c'est de famille !

« - Notre famille est très contrastée, dit simplement Caïus. »

Une question me taraudait encore.

« - Pourquoi votre sœur et votre beau-frère ne sont pas ici avec vous, à Volterra ? Enfin…

Ils ne se sont jamais intéressés à la politique, répondit Marcus.

De plus Flavia est d'une nature triste. Sa dépression est égale à l'enthousiasme d'Aro, renchérit Caïus. »

Je n'osais imaginer les réunions de famille.

« - Tiens, la voilà ! s'exclama Aro en se levant. »

Une minute plus tard, la fameuse nièce entra en déclarant joyeusement :

« - Bonjour ! »

Il y eut les embrassades.

« - Tonton Aro !

Tonton Marcus !

Tonton Caïus !

Et ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Solenn-la, journaliste…

Oui ! oui ! Le magazine « Volturi & Co » ! J'adore ( à la façon Chouchou) ce que vous faites ! Dès que je l'ai découvert, je me suis empressé de m'y abonner. Puis, je l'ai conseillé à tonton Aro, bien sûr !

Exactement, confirma celui-ci.

Et quel est votre nom ? m'enquis-je.

Zut alors ! J'ai failli oublier ! Je m'appelle Flavia, Eurydice, Ismène, Antigone, Néèra, Mérope, Sutailja, Étain, Clothilde, Frédégonde, Vultrogonde, Clodoswinde, Ragnétrude, Ermentrude, Florie, Aude, Éléonore, Françoise, Louise, Anne, Marie-Jeanne, Élisabeth, Grace, Charlotte, Pétra, Sylvia, Germaine, Simone, Odette, Susanne, Madeleine, Valérie, Isabelle, Florence, Olivia, Delphine, Tarja, Violette, Julia, Elena ben Mordecaï, Brunel, O'Brien, de Aragón, Volturi, me dit-elle d'une traite. »

J'étais sidérée. Recordwoman du plus long nom. Et d'une traite ! À sa place je serais morte d'asphyxie avant d'en arriver à la moitié !

« - Mais comme c'est un peu (juste un peu…) long, tu peux m'appeler Jack, ajouta-t-elle.

Jack c'est plutôt masculin…, contrai-je.

Et Jackie ?

C'est mixte.

Alors va pour Jackie ! »

Un vampire entra. Démétri. Il s'adressa à ses chefs trop vite pour qu'un humain puisse comprendre. Donc pour moi. Puis il m'expliqua que je devais partir si je ne voulais pas rater mon avion. Je partis donc après force « Au revoir ! », « J'espère qu'on se reverra très bientôt ! » et autres politesses aroniennes et jackiennes.

Oui, on se reverra. Oui, je reviendrai pour exercer ma profession. Mais surtout, j'interviewerai à nouveau Caïus et Marcus comme il se doit et j'obtiendrai des réponses satisfaisantes !

**XXX**

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? Nous tenons à préciser que ce chapitre a été écrit avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn (qui sort aujourd'hui en français) donc ce n'est absolument pas un spoiler ! Jamais nous ne vous spoilerons ! À l'extrême limite nous pouvons légèrement nous inspirer de certains spoilers mais d'une façon tellement éloignée que cela n'en serait plus un. **_Solenn-la : Euh… On est claires là ou pas ?_** Par contre on ne sait pas quand nous posterons la suite (bien que les vacances soient dans deux jours) car comme mentionné plus Breaking Dawn est sorti. Comment ça c'est pas une bonne excuse ?? XD **_Solenn-la : Surtout que moi je m'enfile les deux versions !_

**Allez maintenant les news ! Pour tout savoir sur notre série adorée.**

Breaking Dawn est le quatrième et dernier livre de la série et s'appelle Révélation en français. (comment ça tout le monde le sait parce qu'il sort aujourd'hui ?)

Midnight Sun  Fascination du point de vue d'Edward. Suite à un évènement Stephenie a mis son manuscrit tel quel sur son site. Donc il est en parti disponible mais en anglais ! Vous voulez l'évènement ? Bon, d'accord. Alors, Stephenie avait passé son manuscrit à divers stades d'avancement à diverses personnes de confiance mais une de ces personnes l'a mis sur le net. Donc Stephenie l'a mis sur son site pour éviter les fausses rumeurs etc… Et comme elle est triste elle ne sait pas si elle va continuer de l'écrire. Solenn-la : Je l'ai commencé il est trooooop bien. .

Le film s'appelera en français Twilight chapitre 1 : Fascination. Il sortira le 7 janvier en France et le 21 novembre (c'est bien le 21…) en Belgique. Vous pouvez trouver le casting, les trailers, la bande annonce finale en anglais, anglais sous-titré français et français sur le net.

**À la prochaine chers(ères) lecteurs(trices) ! Merci pour votre soutien !**


	11. OS n1

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et toutes ! *Vérifient que les lecteurs ne sont pas armés* Oui, on sait, nous sommes impardonnables ! Mettre tant de temps à poster… On doit détenir le record ! Mais, avec le retour des vacances, la fin du trimestre et le début du 2__ème__… On était surchargées ! Et, dans le temps libre qu'il nous restait, on était à moitié mortes. Bref, voilà un petit OS très court pour ce début de vacances de Noël. Voilà, maintenant, réponse aux (peu nombreuses) reviews._

**Ecureuil lubrique :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Breaking Dawn/Révélation, il est génial !!

**LiZZie :** Merci ! Merci ! Comment ça le chapitre précédent n'est pas fini ? Mais bien sûr que si il est fini ! L'enjeu était de découvrir l'identité de Machine et on la dévoile, donc il est fini.

**XXX**

Le vampire regarda le mur en face de lui, son habituel air d'éternel ennui sur le visage. Oui, il s'ennuyait. Jour après jour. Nuit après nuit. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le distraire ? Rien. Il était détaché de tout. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre et ce depuis longtemps. Tellement longtemps… Comment avait-il pu survivre jusque là ? Parce que personne ne l'avait tué. Même si quelqu'un l'aurait voulu, _il_ l'en aurait empêché. _Lui_… Jamais_ il_ ne lui pardonnera. Jamais. Il ne pouvait pas. Le temps n'y changera rien. La douleur était trop profonde, trop ancrée. À présent, c'était une part de lui-même. Indissociable de l'essence de son être. _Lui_… Symbole de la haine. Monstre de la cupidité. _Lui_… _Lui_ qui l_'_avait tuée. _Elle_. _Elle_ qui l'appelait son rossignol.

"_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Come someone make my heavy heart light_

_Come undone bring me back to life_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Come someone make my heavy heart light_

_It all starts with a lullaby_ "

" _Un rossignol dans une cage dorée_

_C'est moi, enfermé dans le labyrinthe de la réalité_

_Que quelqu'un vienne illuminer mon cœur lourd_

_Qu'on me détruise pour me redonner vie_

_Un rossignol dans une cage dorée_

_C'est moi, enfermé dans le labyrinthe de la réalité_

_Que quelqu'un vienne illuminer mon cœur lourd_

_Tout commence avec une berceuse_ "

(Refrain d'Escapist de Nightwish, traduction prises sur le site .fr)

_Elle_… _Did_…

**XXX**

_Alors vous avez aimé ? Celui ou celle qui trouve de qui il s'agit gagne… Un gros bisou ! XD Le rôle principal dans un drabble ? Ça vous convient ? À la prochaine ! (on espère très vite)_


	12. L'Epreuve

_Bonjour/ bonsoir à tous/toutes ! Tout d'abord __BONNE ANNÉE__ !!! Nous revoici avec un nouveau chapitre moins de 15 jours après le précédent ! Wahowwwwwwwwww… XD Pour le chapitre précédent il fallait trouver de quel personnage il s'agissait. Qui était ce fameux « il » ? Bravo à Arya Destiny qui a trouvé, c'était Marcus ! _

_Prochainement nous posterons un chapitre intitulé « Divers » contenant le fameux questionnaire pour intégrer le fan club d'Aro, des blagues vampiriques, des astuces, du people… Bref, de tout ! Si vous avez des envies ou des idées nous sommes à l'écoute ! (enfin à la lecture)_

**Arya Destiny :** Merci beaucoup Arya ! Eh oui tu as trouvé c'était bien Marcus. Tu as un prix : le rôle principal dans un chapitre ! Tu peux choisir avec qui tu aimerais être mise en scène si tu as des préférences. (inutile de mentionner Edward, il n'est pas un Volturi XD) Tu peux aussi choisir des mots, des phrases ou des réactions et même donner des précisions sur ton « personnage ». En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Mistougirl :** Merci ! Merci ! Non, ce n'était pas Rose ni Bella. Ce ne pouvait pas être une fille puisque le pronom utilisé était « il ». Dommage… Mais comme Noël n'est pas loin on veut bien faire comme pour Arya ! (cf. réponse ci-dessus)

**XXX**

L'ÉPREUVE

Aujourd'hui nous nous interrogerons sur une question existentielle : Qu'est-ce qu'un Volturi ? C'est trop long à expliquer et je n'ai pas le temps, ni la patience nécessaire. Nous nous interrogerons plutôt sur la question : Comment devient-on un Volturi ? Oh c'est très simple ! Soit Aro, Marcus, ou bien Caïus vous recrute ou vous déposez votre candidature et vous attendez qu'_on_ l'agrée.

Et ensuite ? Hein ? On fait quoi quand on a eu la _chance_ d'être accepté parmi les Volturi ? Soit on glande (Mais dans ce cas on ne fait pas de vieux os, croyez-moi !), soit on s'occupe de mater les révoltes vampiriques (Dans ce cas il vaut mieux ressembler à Félix, Démétri ou encore mieux à Jane.), soit on devient garde du corps pour les V.I.V. (Very Important Vampires).

Nous allons nous intéresser à ce dernier cas.

Alors pour devenir garde du corps il faut passer une ÉPREUVE ! Et qui dirige cette épreuve ? Je vous le donne dans le mille : J-A-N-E…Nan en fait ce n'est pas vraiment elle. Le vampire qui en est chargé a souhaité garder l'anonymat, nous l'appellerons donc CVGC (Chef Vampire Garde du Corps). Peut-être ne comprenez-vous pas son désir de garder l'anonymat mais lorsque vous aurez lu ce qui suit , vous comprendrez, croyez-moi sur parole !

Enfin bon, je vous promets que le terme d' « épreuve » n'est pas volé. Les vampires l'appellent FPR (Formation à la Protection Rapprochée), mais moi-même ainsi que mon estimée, et tout aussi humaine que moi, collègue préférons ce terme de notre invention, « épreuve ».

Nous nous sommes promises (Solenn-la et moi) de vous faire entrer dans la vie quotidienne de nos carnivores préférés et de ne rien laisser au hasard et c'est donc en exclusivité, pour Volturi & Co, que je vous présente ce reportage-enquête sur :

L'ÉPREUVE (alias FPR)

La FPR se déroule en deux phases alternées, le concept est assez simple : -Théorie -Pratique

Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on ne me laissait pas assister à la mise en pratique, mais après avoir assisté à tous les cours de théorie (Je pensais que ça m'aiderait à avoir un article très complet pour vous, chers lecteurs et que cela compenserait le fait de ne pas avoir accès aux cours de pratique, mais c'était vraiment…Enfin je vous montre : voici le titre de la leçon 19 : )

10 façons de réduire à néant tout danger potentiel.

La bienséance m'interdit d'en retranscrire le contenu, ainsi que la loi, je me ferais sûrement arrêter et le chef d'accusation serait quelque chose comme : « incitation poussée à la violence » et voyez-vous, moi, j'aime la liberté alors, voilà quoi...

Mais en cherchant bien j'ai retrouvé une leçon que je peux retranscrire (en cherchant vraiment bien !!). La voici :

5 MANIÈRES D'ÉLIMINER UNE MENACE HUMAINE EN FAISANT CROIRE À LA MENACE QUE L'ON EST HUMAIN (Je sais ce titre est un peu...)

Manière #1

Lorsque l'on maîtrise la _menace_ essayer de ne pas être trop rapide.

Manière #2

Ne pas sembler trop infaillible (Ex: Réflexes un peu lents,…)

Manière #3

Ne pas se laisser aller à des attitudes de vampires (Ne pas gronder,…)

Manière #4

Eviter de montrer une trop grande force.

Manière #5

La maîtrise de soi-même : Ne PAS se nourrir de la menace

Voilà. Vous devez vous dire que c'est plutôt court comme leçon mais celle-ci se base surtout sur la pratique.

Enfin je suppose que vous avez compris que ce métier n'est pas pour nous, les humains, ni pour toute les autres âmes sensibles. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris que de ne pas assister à la pratique, ce n'était pas si mal, après tout !!

Vous vous demandez, sûrement si de telles mesures sont nécessaires, mais si vous avez lu les livres de Stephenie Meyer vous comprendrez que, entre-eux, les vampires ne sont pas tendres (je vous l'accorde, envers nous aussi, à part Les Cullen et plus particulièrement, Edward pour Bella mais ça aussi, je vous l'accorde, c'est différent)

L'Épreuve proprement dite, se déroule à la fin de la FPR (qui dure 2 ans, de la gnognotte pour un vampire , quand on a l'immortalité … Je sais c'est long, mais c'est 10 fois plus de pratique que de théorie et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu assister à tous les cours de théorie)

L'Épreuve consiste à protéger toute une journée un V.I.V. Par exemple John, qui vient d'être agréé garde du corps et qui a bien voulu témoigner pour Volturi & Co.

Manon-la : Bonjour et merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer ; Pouvez-vous nous parler de vous ?

John Vulrianioni : Je viens d'être agréé garde du corps il y a peu, mon examen final ayant eu lieu à l'occasion de la cérémonie des Césars orchestrée par notre grand et estimé chef, Aro.

Manon-la : Estimé ?!

John Vulrianioni : Oui ? (Voix menaçante, vite changeons de sujet)

Manon-la : Et, hum, qui étiez-vous chargé de protéger ?

John Vulrianioni : Son excellence Aro, lui-même.

Manon-la : Oh et y-a-t-il beaucoup de _travail_ ?

John Vulrianioni : Oui car de nombreuses menaces avaient été enregistrées ! Nous avons dû régler quelques problèmes _dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment_…

Manon-la : Oh ! je vois ! Et c'est grâce à votre efficacité que vous avez pu obtenir votre titularisation !

John Vulrianioni : Oui et je suis même sorti major de ma promotion !

Manon-la : Vous devez être très fier ! D'ailleurs je pense que n'importe qui le serait à votre place ! C'est une formation si difficile ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces renseignements !

C'était Manon-la en direct de Volterra, à la prochaine !

**XXX**

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? À +!_


	13. The beauty and the beast I

_Bonjour/soir à tous/tes. Comment allez-vous ? L'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Ah si, plus d'un mois… Désolées !! T.T Si vous avez vu le film, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Aimé ou pas aimé ? _

_Tsukii x 'n Luna et Arya Destiny, vous voulez bien qu'on vous mette ensemble pour votre chapitre. (le cadeau parce que vous avez trouvé que c'était Marcus) Et comment vous voulez être dans ce chapitre ? (comprenez description physique + caractère) Voilà, on vous laisse réfléchir. _

Réponses aux reviews :

**Tsukii x n' Luna :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Ça nous a fait très plaisir ! ^^ Contentes que tu te marres : c'est fait pour ! Comment ça tu ne veux pas rencontrer Aro ? Mis à part qu'il est un vampire carnivore avec un enthousiasme effrayant, on peut le qualifier de sympa. XD Tu veux un vampire pour te transformer ? Si c'est ton choix on peut ptête soudoyer un Volturi… Félix veut-il retourner à Hawaï avec toi ? On peut lui demander, mais on ne garantit pas son accord. Tu veux t'abonner ? C'est vrai ? On t'enverra une fiche alors ! Eh oui, Aro est partout. Mais moins dans celui-là, tu vas voir. Les Volturi font peur on est d'accord, surtout après… (surprise dans un chap prochain !) Comment t'es chez les Cullen ?! Reviens ici immédiatement c'est déloyal ! XD Aro se met à la technologie humaine… « Vous aurez des reviews d'Aro alors ? Vous pouvez me filer son adresse email ? » Ptête… Tu verras !!! _Solenn-la : niark niark niark Fan de Nightwish aussi ? \O/ On va s'entendre_ ! Merci encore pour tout tes compliments ! Oui, oui, c'est bien Marcus.

_Solenn-la : Petite info : je lis ta fic l'Ange mais j'ai pas laissé de reviews. *rouge de honte* Entre toutes celles que je lis je peux pas en mettre partout. J'en mets une au prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! Moi aussi j'ai aimé le film. ^^_

**Arya Destiny :** Merci pour la review et la bonne année ! Eh oui, Ed n'est pas un Volturi. T'inquiète pas, si Jane est tu souffriras pas (trop).

**C. :** Mortes de rires l'histoire de la voiture !!!! « J'espère qu'aucun  
vampire n'est abonné à votre magazine, sinon des gens risqueraient d'exiger  
qu'on ne vérifie qu'aucun tuyau du cerveau d'Aro n'a claqué à cause de la  
neige qui recouvre Volterra de temps en temps. » Là, tu veux dire qu'Aro est timbré non ? _Solenn-la : je crois que j'ai pas tout compris…_

_Par Solenn-la, le 21/2/09_

The beauty and the beast I

Un prince. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un prince charmant. Son prince charmant. Il habitait dans un château, une bâtisse ressemblant à un château. Ce n'était pas son château mais celui de ses maîtres, lui n'était qu'un subordonné. Un subordonné très puissant et influent, très professionnel. Son prince charmant n'avait pas un nom très commun et encore moins de prince charmant. Deux syllabes, quatre lettres : Alec. Alec dont la merveilleuse et sublime beauté avait ravagé son cœur. Sa peau pâle, ses cheveux bruns, ses lèvres légèrement pleines, ses yeux… pourpre foncé. Cette couleur peu courante le différenciant de tous les autres. Au début, elle avait été effrayée mais elle était habituée à présent.

**XXX**

Pour développer le thème abordé aujourd'hui, nous centrerons notre attention sur un vampire. Devinez qui ? Alec. Alec qui n'a fait que quelques brèves apparitions depuis la création de ce journal. La raison en est simple : il était en mission en France. Je ne peux malheureusement vous donner le contenu de celle-ci ni un emplacement géographique plus précis.

Alec, comme vous le savez tous/tes est un Volturi, et chez les Volturi, il existe tout un tas de règles plus ou moins implicites. L'une d'elle concerne les relations amoureuses. Oui ! oui ! Les relations amoureuses. Peut-être avez-vous remarqué qu'il n'y a qu'un seul couple parmi la garde partielle. Pourquoi ? Parce que le travail est très prenant. Et parce qu'être amoureux c'est quelque peu compliqué. Si votre compagne/on ne plaisait pas à vos supérieurs, c'était plutôt mal parti.

Vous l'avez compris, nous nous focaliserons sur « être amoureux en étant membre de la garde ».

**XXX**

C'est dur d'être un vampire. Surtout un membre de la garde des Volturi. Le principal thème de la vie affecté : l'amour. Un garde du corps au service des maîtres, vous imaginez ?! Lorsque le/a compagne est aussi un membre de la garde, ça passe et ya un plus. (surtout quand les deux amants ont un sacré don et sont aimés des maîtres) Si c'est un Volturi, ça passe seulement, sans plus. (sauf si Aro l'adore) Quand c'est juste un/e vampire de régime carnivore, ça passe encore. Un/e vampire de régime végétarien, vous n'y pensez pas ! Un/e humain/e, et puis quoi encore ! Ce ne sont que des proies ! Seul cet Edward Cullen a pu tomber amoureuse d'une humaine mais son régime alimentaire lui est monté à la tête, depuis, il a recouvré la raison et l'a transformée.

Vous comprenez, chers/ères lecteurs/rices, le dilemme qui rongeait Alec depuis des mois. Heureusement qu'Aro n'exigeait aucune nouvelle de sa part ! Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître Alec était amoureux. Amoureux d'une humaine qui plus est. Une française rencontrée lors de sa mission qui n'est pas terminée d'ailleurs. (_**Solenn-la :**_** Euh… Manon-la ? T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de publier ça alors qu'Alec est dans le coin… Certes notre devoir est d'informer mais… Je ne veux pas mourir. AAAAAHHHHHHHH !!! Ouf, ce n'est qu'un oiseau…**) La première chose qui l'avait attirée chez cette humaine : son odeur bien évidemment. Ses yeux verts expressifs à souhait. Les traits de son visage, la couleur de ses cheveux (rousse), ses cheveux bouclés lui tombant aux omoplates, sa taille gracile, les courbes de son corps… À présent, il se trouvait face à une impasse. Cette situation précaire ne pourrait bientôt plus continuer. Sa mission touchait à son terme. Cinq lettres qui résumaient tout. Un prénom. Élise. Élise élue dans son cœur mort. Choisie par une âme de monstre. Un tueur sanguinaire (**ha ! ha ! ha ! le mauvais jeu de mots**) mais surtout implacable. Le seul être dont dépendait sa vie. Bien sûr, il y avait sa sœur, Jane. Il lui portait un grand amour fraternel et souffrirait s'il lui arrivait malheur mais il n'en mourrait pas. Alors que pour Élise… Trois choix s'offraient à lui :

- Il retournait à Volterra à la fin de sa mission et ne revoyait plus sa bien-aimée pour le restant de ses jours, c'est-à-dire l'éternité en tentant vainement de l'oublier.

- Il décidait de vivre son amour avec toutes les complications que cela impliquait.

- Il la transformait puis faisait croire à tous qu'il l'avait rencontrée alors qu'elle était déjà vampire.

Choix décisif. Choix difficile. Choix a priori impossible. Choix déchirant. Choix destructeur. Décision déterminante de son avenir, son bonheur, sa vie. Et Alec n'arrivait pas à se décider.

À la fin de sa mission, il rentra à Volterra. Sur le chemin il rencontra Lilou le petit elfe (_**NDA :**__** nan je plaisante**_) un vampire dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom qui savait comment cacher certaines choses au don d'Aro. Quelle chance ! Alec s'entraîna puis réussit, lors de son rapport à son chef le plus enthousiaste qui soit, à dissimuler tout ce qui avait rapport à Élise. Le quotidien reprit son cours et le vampire tentait désespérément d'oublier l'élue de son cœur.

Quelques mois plus tard

Un homme est dans une voiture de grande marque. Il roule et va arriver au péage pour passer la frontière espagnole. Cet homme est en réalité un vampire. Un vampire triste. Il s'apprête à entrer en territoire espagnol mais au dernier moment il se ravise et fait demi-tour. Bien au-delà des limitations de vitesse autorisées il fonce vers la région parisienne. Il n'en peut plus. Il veut _la_ voir. Il en a besoin. Enfin, il se gare devant _son_ immeuble. Il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et sonne. _Elle_ est chez _elle_. Il sent _son_ odeur. Si enivrante, si tentante, si… _Elle_ lui ouvre. Il _la_ voit. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il sourit. Sa _tua cantante_ est là. Il est bien. Il est heureux. Au diable l'Espagne, il préfère la France.

**XXX**

Maintenant, posons-nous une question existentielle : comment Alec a-t-il pu goûter au sang d'Élise alors que celle-ci est en vie et toujours humaine ?

Réponse la plus probable : la jeune fille s'est coupé ou autre et Alec a aspiré du sang. (comme Ed lorsqu'il a sauvé Bella du venin de James)

Eh bien non, mauvaise réponse. Élise étant de groupe sanguin O, elle donne chaque mois son sang. (_**NDA :**_ _**chaque groupe sanguin peut donner son sang bien sûr, mais O est donneur universel, c'est-à-dire qu'il est compatible à tous les groupes sanguins**_) Comment Alec l'a-t-il su ? Il a vu la carte de donneuse dans son portefeuille. Et, étrangement depuis ce jour, des poches de sang disparaissent du centre. Toujours le même sang. Toujours celui de la même personne. Les employés ne s'en rendent pas compte. Ceci pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alec.

Vous allez me dire que le sang conservé dans les poches est froid. Cet argument est juste mais voyez-vous, chers/ères lecteurs/trices, du sang froid c'est moins bon mais comestible. Comme une part de pizza froide, c'est moins bon. Aussi, lorsque vous êtes sur le point de tuer votre _tua cantante_ que vous aimez je peux vous assurer que le sang, même froid, de cette personne, vous le trouvez excellent. Sinon, dans son appartement (Alec a souvent des missions en France alors il a un appart), il met les poches dans le frigo pour les conserver longtemps. S'il est sur le point de craquer, il se fait bouillir à la casserole une poche de sang et ça va mieux. (Comment ça c'est morbide ce que j'écris ?)

Vous avez une dernière réserve et c'est bien normal ? Non, deux. La première, comment Alec est-il tombé amoureux ? Alec, un des plus puissants membres de la garde, un… Nul ne peut prédire quand Cupidon atteint un cœur de ses flèches. Votre deuxième réserve : comment cela se fait-il qu'Alec soit envoyé en mission alors que c'est un membre de la garde ? Alec a un don très utile. Alec est très professionnel. Alec est un des meilleurs éléments. Sa réputation n'est plus à faire. Aro a toujours des idées pas tout le temps compréhensibles.

Ça y est ? Convaincu(e)s ? Oui, c'est un sacré scoop. Oui, c'est dans « Volturi & Co » rien que pour vous. Non, ce dossier n'est pas publié dans les exemplaires pour vampires. Oui, nous souhaitons protéger la vie d'Élise. Oui, vous aurez de plus amples détails sur leur relation dans les chapitres suivants. Oui, on vous aime. Oui, vous êtes géniaux.

_**XXX**_

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il vous plaît ? Il ne vous plaît pas ? Pour ça nous n'avons qu'un moyen de le savoir. Review. *angels* Le prochain chapitre arrive le plus vite possible, c'est promis. ;) Solenn - la : Quoique… comme je fais un voyage linguiste en Espagne du 3 à le 10 mars, je ne sais pas. Au plaisir de vous revoir très vite !_


	14. Divers

_Bonsoir à vous lectrices, lecteurs. Comment allez-vous en ce début décembre ? Quoi ? Vous voulez nous tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? *air angélique des deux journalistes* Oui, bon, bon, on sait bien qu'on met toujours beaucoup trop de temps à poster, vous n'avez qu'à considérer ça comme une marque de fabrique ! Pas très positive certes mais… Ne vous en faites pas si on est longues ce n'est absolument pas par manque d'inspi ! Elle est toujours là et bien présente ! Ce soir, un chapitre un peu spécial puisque que c'est un mélange de rubriques. _

_À présent les raisons de notre… longueur de post. _

_C'est pas facile de tout gérer avec la famille, les cours (surtout en 1èreS)…_

_Nous avons découvert une information concernant Aro qui a demandé moult vérifications, on n'allait tout de même pas vous donner des intoxs._

_Nous avons dû changer d'imprimeur à cause de la crise économique. Eh oui nos petits porte-monnaie n'ont pas tenu le choc. Croyez-nous, trouver un nouvel imprimeur a été très dur. Il fallait qu'il réponde à 3 critères : pas être trop cher, pas être un arnaqueur/branleur/escroc et accepter de ne pas lire ce qu'il imprime. Vous imaginez la scène ? L'imprimeur qui se met un lire un journal qui, en réalité, parle de vampires. De quoi se faire trucider par les Volturi ! _

_Bref, on vous laisse lire. Ah oui,_** LECTRICES, LECTEURS, SI VOUS ÊTES ENCORE LÀ, SIGNALEZ-VOUS S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT ! **

**Réponse à la review :**

**Alba Cullen-Granger : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Et ton compliment ! En espérant que tu adoreras également ce chapitre !

* * *

**Divers**

Comme demandé, voici le questionnaire pour faire partie du fan-club d'Aro, il vous sera demandé de le retourner à l'adresse suivante par e-mail :(enlever les espaces) **aro . volturi ymail . com**

NOM(S) :

PRENOM(S) :

NATURE (VAMPIRE, LOUP OU HUMAIN….OU AUTRE) :

ÂGE REEL :

QUELLES SONT VOS MOTIVATIONS POUR REJOINDRE CE FAN-CLUB ? (MINIMUM 6 LIGNES) :

QUEL EST LE GROUPE SANGUIN ET LE STYLE DE PROIE PRÉFÉRÉS D'ARO ?

QUELLE EST SA COULEUR PRÉFÉRÉE ?

QUEL EST SON MUSICIEN PRÉFÉRÉ ?

QUEL EST SON ACTEUR/ SON ACTRICE PRÉFÉRÉ(E) ?

PRÉFÈRE-T-IL VELASQUEZ OU MICHEL-ANGELO ?

PRÉFÈRE-T-IL LES ARMOIRES OU LES COMMODES ?

QUEL EST SON TELETUBBIES PRÉFÉRÉ ?

**BLAGUES:** (qui ne sont pas de nous)

Comment appelle-t'-on un professeur vampire ?  
- Un ensaignant

Quel est le plat préféré des vampires?  
- Des croque-monsieur.

Quel est le comble pour un vampire ?  
- C'est de se faire du mauvais sang

Quels sont les bateaux préférés des vampires ?  
- Les vaisseaux sanguins.

- Que dit un vampire en quittant sa victime ?  
- Merci beau cou.

**Fan club :**

Aro :

C'est géant, Aro est dans le vent

De joie à Volterra on chante qu'il est le plus grand

C'est un pro, l'Apollo du show

Un vampire sacré qui met tous les Loups K.O

Il n'était personne,  
...Un zéro, zéro...  
Il tire le banco !  
...C'est un Héros !...

Lui, le marmot qui ne disait mot,  
De zéro en Aro, il a changé de peau !  
Zéro en Aro, Illico !

Il sourit et toutes les vampires n'ont plus de cerveau

Elles prennent leur héros sur chaque gravure…

Sur chaque photo !

Il pleut des pizzas

Sur notre Roi

Qui va vers Volterra

Mais il ne part pas sans ailes

Pour s'offrir l'Italie et ses merveilles !

Phénomène, le Roi de l'arène,

Oui pour Jane

Il mérite dix sur dix !

Tout Volterra

Admire ses beaux bras

Pas un brin de graisse,  
Quand ses pectoraux se compressent !

Aro est venu, le Volturi a vaincu !  
La foule nue l'acclame dans les rues.

Rempli d'esprit, fort et hardi,  
De zéro en Aro, il a muri!  
Zéro en héros, mais qui l'aurait dit ?

Qui sonne le glas des gladiateurs ?  
C'est Aro !

Qui est le Saigneur, toujours vainqueur ?  
C'est Aro !

Est-il brave ?  
C'est le meilleur !  
Est-il doux ?  
Plus doux qu'une fleur !

C'est Aro !  
C'est Aro !  
C'est Aro !  
C'est Aro !

C'est géant, Aro est dans le vent.  
...Toujours vainqueur !...

Grand Seigneur,  
...Pas du tout crâneur !...  
Jamais frimeur !

Il n'était personne,  
...Un zéro, zéro...  
Soudain Illico,  
C'est un héros !

Certains l'aiment trop,  
Certains l'aiment chaud !

De zéro en Aro,  
...Aro est un héros...  
Un super héros.  
Il est trop !

_**Conseils**_

Pour éviter de servir de repas à un vampire voici nos conseils :

Ne se laver qu'une fois par mois, l'odeur suffira à les rebuter.

Avoir une maladie du sang. (très peu recommandé)

Demander à un loup-garou une de ses chaussettes sales ou, à défaut, laisser trainer un de vos vêtements dans une réserve naturelle pour loups.

Être un loup ou un vampire soi-même.

Toujours avoir des boules puantes sur soi.

Sentir naturellement mauvais.

Ne plus user de déodorant.

Avoir ses règles pour les femmes ou être enceinte.

Avoir un surplus d'hormones.

Être une personnalité connue, les vampires évitent les meurtres trop voyants.

Avoir dans son entourage proche un loup ou un vampire.

Se faire aimer d'Aro, ses lubies peuvent vous sauver. (ou vous faire mourir plus vite, au choix)

Fuir l'Italie.

Vivre à Forks.

Savoir se téléporter.

Être en mauvaise santé. (très peu recommandé également)

Être mort.(encore moins recommandé)

Fréquenter les endroits très ensoleillés.

Aimer les fromages particulièrement forts.

Être un végétal. (quoique…)

_**People**_

Récemment, une étude faite sur dix ans a montré la place croissante des faits divers dans les journaux (NDA : c'est véridique). Les journaux dits « people » se multiplient. Cela ne peut répondre qu'à une demande du public et c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous livrer une rubrique spéciale people toute en exclusivité. Si l'expérience s'avère positive, elle sera incluse parmi les pages de ce journal.

D'après certains témoins, le 1er septembre,Sulpicia Volturi aurait été aperçue avec Vittorio Giorno, un des gardes du corps d'Athenodora, en pleine conversation sur une de leur précédente entrevue et une future ! Sulpicia et Vittorio semblent être plus que de simples amis. Affaire à suivre.

Comme nous vous l'avons déjà signalé précédemment trouver l'amour lorsqu'on fait partie de la garde est plutôt difficile. Voici en exclusivité les couples en vue :

- Renata et Santiago : il semblerait que la garde du corps d'Aro ait été sensible au charme fougueux de l'argentin tandis que ce dernier ait été attiré par les barrières entourant sa personnalité.

- Heidi, la belle Heidi, a réussi à conquérir le GPS ambulant Démétri et lui-même a fait valoir ses qualités.

- Et, enfin, le plus incroyable, le plus phénoménal, le plus stupéfiant (choquant si vous voulez mon avis), est Félix qui, lui, a été subjugué par… Jane pour son sadisme ?! Jane, quant à elle, a été frappée par la flèche de Cupidon. Eh oui ! les voies de l'Amour sont impénétrables. À méditer…

Passons ensuite aux tendances de l'automne/hiver 2010.

Le look coloré pour Jackie qui ne jure que par le jaune pétant, le rose flashy, l'orange brillant et le vert pomme.

Le look sobre pour Jane qui garde les traditionnels habits noirs.

Le look « couple » pour Afton et Chelsea qui accordent leur tenue dans les tons automnaux.

Le look « je suis une beauté et je vous en mets plein dans la tronche mais je suis déjà prise » pour Heidi qui opte pour les vêtements très très moulants.

Le look mélange pour Renata qui assortit la dentelle colorée avec l'ampleur du style oriental.

Le look dragueur pour Corin qui est le seul célibataire de la garde rapprochée.

Le look western pour Santiago qui montre ainsi la fougue de son caractère.

Le look homme d'affaire décontracté pour Démétri qui signifie qu'il est « pris » et donc en couple.

Le look duo pour Félix qui ne porte que du noir et du rouge.

Le look recherché pour Alec qui fait depuis peu de véritables efforts dans le domaine vestimentaire. (Certain(e)s savent pourquoi.)

Marcus

Je suis un vampire de l'Antiquité

Je suis un être ou un cœur brisé

Sur la Terre en toute saison

Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond.

Je suis un seul dans la fraternité

Je suis un vampire à l'âme damné

À la guerre en toute saison

Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Je suis un vampire sans motivation

Beaux habits belle habitation

Dans la chambre ou dans le salon

Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Je nage dans l'ennui et la désillusion

Je fais le tour de la question

J'avance, avance à reculons

Et je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Tu vois, j'suis pas un vampire,

Je suis l'empereur des tourmentés

Au fond, qu'on sache le pire,

Je suis le roi, le roi des lésés

Je fais le monde à ma façon

Coulé dans le malheur et sans abnégation

Corps en cage, jeté en prison

Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Assis devant ma fenêtre

Je suis du vampire, l'affirmation

Pur semblant du chef, du maître

Oui, mon compte est bon

Mon compte est bon

Tu vois, j'suis pas un vampire,

Je suis l'empereur des tourmentés

Au fond, qu'on sache le pire,

Je suis le roi, le roi des lésés

C'est moi, le maître du cauchemar,

Le maître du soir, le maître du temps

Et vois ce que j'en ai fait

Un cycle glacé, un cycle désespéré

Le cycle des dépressifs, que les dépressifs ont abandonné

Je suis un vampire au pied du mur

Comme une erreur de la nature

Sur la Terre sans d'autres raisons

Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Je suis un vampire et je mesure

Toute l'horreur de ma nature

Pour ma peine, ma punition

Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Je suis un vampire et je mesure

Toute l'horreur de ma nature

Pour ma peine, ma punition

Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Caïus

Été 1568, quelque part en Europe

Il a sauté dans la nuit pour disparaître en un geste

La porte de la maison claque encore, dehors le vent fouette la poussière

Lui il file vers son sort sans jamais regarder derrière

Est-ce qu'il rentre ou est-ce qu'il continue, est-il mécontent ou ravi

Est-ce qu'il laisse faire ou saute à pieds joints dans sa non-vie

À quoi ressemble son avenir une évidence ou un mystère

Il se fabrique un empire, il est fait d'ombre ou de lumière

De l'ombre ou de la lumière

Lequel des deux nous éclaire

Je marche vers l'astre

Dans les couleurs d'aujourd'hui et d'hier

De l'ombre ou de la lumière

Depuis le temps que j'espère

Retrouver dans la tuerie

Toutes les lois de l'univers

C'est l'hiver en 2008, quelque part à Volterra

J'ai démarré la voiture pour échapper à Athenodora

La porte de la chambre tremble encore, dehors la pluie fouette le bitume

À chacun sa ruée vers l'or, j'accélère à travers la brume

Puisque mon temps est infini, mes choix doivent être conséquents

C'est une course pour le meurtre ou une course avec le temps

C'est toujours la même chevauchée, on vise la vie droite devant

Même si cette quête est insensée, je tue pour me sentir vivant

De l'ombre ou de la lumière

Lequel des deux nous éclaire

Je marche vers l'astre

Dans les couleurs d'aujourd'hui et d'hier

De l'ombre ou de la lumière

Depuis le temps que j'espère

Retrouver dans la tuerie

Toutes les lois de l'univers

On court à travers les siècles, mais c'est toujours la même chevauchée

As-tu peur que la route s'achève, mais cette quête est insensée

As-tu pris tout le pouvoir, le pouvoir

De l'ombre ou de la lumière

Lequel des deux nous éclaire

Je marche vers l'astre

Dans les couleurs d'aujourd'hui et d'hier

De l'ombre ou de la lumière

Depuis le temps que j'espère

Retrouver dans la tuerie

Toutes les lois de l'univers

Retrouver dans la tuerie

Toutes les lois de l'univers

Sulpicia

Regarde-moi assise dans l'ombre

À la lueur de tes mensonges

La main glacée jusqu'à l'ongle

Regarde-moi à l'autre pôle

Fermer les yeux sur ce qui me ronge

Tu as changé à la longue

On a parcouru les chemins

On a tenu la distance

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore

On a parcouru les chemins

J'ai souffert en silence

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore encore

Je vis dans une prison de verre

À moitié construite de tes mains

Sans s'arrêter les parois se referment

Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare

Je suis l'étrangère de ton cœur

Seulement regarde comme je suis seule

On a parcouru les chemins

On a tenu la distance

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore

On a parcouru les chemins

J'ai souffert en silence

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore encore

On a parcouru les chemins

On a tenu la distance

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore

On a parcouru les chemins

J'ai souffert en silence

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore encore

On a parcouru les chemins

On a tenu la distance

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore

On a parcouru les chemins

J'ai souffert en silence

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore encore… Encore… Encore

Athenodora

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

J'ai besoin qu'on m'entende.

Elle a besoin d'exprimer ses peines,

Elle a seulement besoin qu'il la soutienne.

Elle a envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle a l'impression que c'est de sa faute s'il vit sans la regarder.

Comme si l'amour l'avait oublié.

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

J'aimerais être la Belle.

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il n'y a personne qui m'appelle.

Elle a des milliers de rêves en tête.

Elle voit d'autres ciels à sa fenêtre.

Elle est comme toutes les autres délaissées.

Elle le voit trop souvent passer, lui qui lui promettait monts et vallées et qui à présent ne la regarde plus.

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Pourquoi je me déteste ?

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

C'est tout ce qui me reste.

Et tu pleures mais c'est chacun son tour, on a tous été seuls un jour.

Tu es belle de ce que tu feras.

Le bonheur ne s'achète pas.

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Na, na, na na, na, na

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Ta da la la la la…

_

* * *

_

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? À très bientôt, lectrices et lecteurs adorés ! _


End file.
